A Funeral of Hearts (WWE Fanfic)
by WrestlingPsycho
Summary: No-one in the WWE had ever told Vince McMahon no. So when he asks former diva Essence to train and improve former Divas Champion Kaitlyn, Essence doesn't really have another answer to give the Chairman and accepts. She knew she was in trouble but she didn't expect the adventure that laid ahead for her when she came back to the WWE to find everything around her was different...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - I own none of the WWE Superstars used in the fanfiction and the story is purely of my own imagination. WWE belongs to the approprite parties. **_

* * *

**_'Love is and always will be the funeral for your heart'_**

It was my eighteenth birthday when I got that tattooed across my lower back. It meant a lot to me when I was growing up. My mother told it to me when I was around twelve, I had been complaining about my first boyfriend and she just said that quote to me while she stood at the sink and washed the dishes. She expected it to mean something to me when it didn't and now that I finally understand it she isn't here to laugh with me. I never saw that boy after I left High School. My mother was always right about such things and I didn't even cry about what I'd lost because I had already decided in the back of my head that it was inevitable for this to happen. It was one of the reasons that I pushed myself to get in to the WWE and become a Diva, I wanted to throw myself in to work and not focus on the men that always seemed to come in and out of my life. I didn't realise that the WWE is the worse place for someone like me.  
The WWE is a difficult place to make any kind of statement for yourself or your career. It may seem to the naked and naïve eye that the people in the ring are fighting each other now but once they disappear behind that titration and through to the backstage area where all their 'friends' are, The two opponents would clap each other on the back and tell each other that it was a job well done and that there were no hard feelings for the injuries that they may or may not have caused.

The reality of the situation is much more daunting.

Nobody in wrestling has 'friends'. That is the first thing that a rookie has to learn and become accustomed too, nobody in that locker room or in that ring will be there to comfort or protect you when you fall down and get an injury or hit a loosing streak because you've managed to piss off Vince McMahon. The WWE is whole different world to the developmental phases or NXT which they've now created and the Independent Circuit, The second lesson that you have to learn is that there are always going to be new rookies that want to come up and there is always going to be people that are better than you and more athletically gifted and better on the mic. The real challenge that WWE possesses is to keep your position within the company when you get older and the crowd is brainwashed in to wanting wrestlers that perform a different way by the lights and the magic that happens in that immortal ring. The Undertaker is a prime example. That man has managed to have his career span a massive twenty one years and held the longest streak in sports entertainment and the crowd still loved his fights until the very end. That is a career in the WWE that some people can only dream about.

* * *

It was the summer of 2013 and the whole of WWE was in the mist of the 'Money in the Bank' hype, John Cena was WWE Champion after his defeat of The Rock at Wrestle mania (Twice in a lifetime) The almost crazy but still adorable AJ Lee was reigning Divas Champion, and I was still trying to make my way back in to the WWE after a career threatening injury that I had managed to surpass. The WWE had become a different place to the one I had left behind that fateful day in 2012 when a faulty 'Glam Slam' from Beth Phoenix broke my jaw in three places and put me out for longer than I'd expected or wanted.  
I never actually got an apology from Beth about the whole thing, I expect she thought it was a casualty of the job and I would heal as time went by or maybe she was too ashamed and decided that she just wanted to forget the whole ordeal and push me to the back of her mind. Either way she never apologised and I just pushed her to the back of my mind.  
'Money in the Bank' 2013 was starting off to a great start with all of the rivalries simmering nicely especially The Shield vs The Usos which was proving to become a fan favourite because of the amazing in ring styles of The Usos and The dominating in ring presence of The Shield. I wasn't exactly a fan of The Shield but I had caught a few of their matches and I was impressed with what I had seen. I was impressed with the gimmick the WWE had given them too because it suited them. The swat gear was a nice touch too, I however had to spend my time being busy behind the scenes trying to build myself up and back to the main stage.

I was becoming more and more annoyed with Vince McMahon being an arse to me in the notion that if he worked me harder then I would thank him more when I finally managed to come back to the main roster, It was a foolish idea in my opinion but like I said before the WWE is a different world to the one outside and Vince was more powerful than most people imagine because when he spoke people listened because in the WWE Vince's opinions were taken as the law and always followed. I was in the gym when he came to see me that day and I wasn't exactly happy to see him.

"Miss George" A familiar voice asked as I continued to run on the treadmill. I wanted to ignore him to prove a point but I had been in the WWE long enough to know that was not the recommended course of action when it came to the McMahon's.  
"Mr McMahon" I said through gritted teeth. I was sure he could here the venom in my voice but even if he did, he didn't show it.  
"May I speak with you?" He asked and I pressed the button on the treadmill to turn it off and turned slowly to face the smiling man in the suit. That wasn't a question, When Vince McMahon asks for something he's not asking he's demanding  
"Sure" I answered hopping off the treadmill and walking towards my bag which I had left in the corner by the benches, Vince followed me towards them.  
"So, as you know. Kaitlyn will be facing AJ Lee for the Divas title at Money in the Bank" Vince said and I nodded as I wiped my chest with the towel and regarded the chairman with a smile. Vince and I had never been super close but we understood each other. "Well, Kaitlyn has been trying to improve her in-ring capabilities for a while and after considering her options I wanted to know whether you would consider coaching her?" He asked and I crinkled my eyebrows in confused  
"Are you seriously asking me to coach a rookie?" I asked and Vince nodded his head  
"Mr McMahon, I'm not a coach" I protested and he sighed looking somewhat weary beyond his years  
"I know K-" He started but I cut him off,  
"I can't even make my way back on to the main roster but you think I can coach your new talent?" I asked sharply and he smirked and his eyes travelled to where Natalya and Tyson Kidd were lifting weights  
"I want you to show her the ropes of being a Divas champion" He said and I scoffed  
"Wasn't she champion before AJ Lee? I think she's qualified" I asked and he nodded his eyes travelling back to meet mine. I was beginning to wonder what his game was. Vince McMahon didn't usually ask older talent for anything.  
"Yes. But she wasn't exactly one of the greatest" he replied and I stared waiting for him to continue "I need a champion who can change the rules!, I need someone like you used to be but considering you are nowhere near ready to be back in the ring. I thought you could consider coaching" He said and I shook my head  
"Mr McMahon, I've been in this business long enough to know that she doesn't have a hope in hell of ever recapturing that title" I said and he laughed at me.  
I hated that.  
"You're right, she doesn't. But you always were a sucker for a lost cause" He said and my eyes hardened  
"I don't appreciate being reminded of that" I spat and he held up his hands in defence. I glared as he chuckled  
"It was a joke" He said trying to make amends for the anger that was coursing through my veins.  
"Forgive me if I fail to see the humorous side of you bringing up my mistakes" I replied as I tugged on a jacket and turned back to the chairman  
"I want you to come and meet some of the newer talent" He said and I shrugged "Tomorrow? My office 9am?" He asked. This was again a demand not a question  
"Sure" I said like a robot  
"Lighten up, Hunter will be there. I know how much you like him" He said and I shot him a look "Too soon?" He asked and I sighed. Another one of my mistakes.  
"No, I'll sleep well knowing I have to see the man that single-handedly almost ruined my career tomorrow" I said and Vince raised an eyebrow in confusion  
"It wasn't exactly single-handedly... I hear it was quite-" Vince said and I sent him another look "Nevermind... He'll behave himself, I'll make sure." He said  
"I'll be there" I said picking up my bag and heading towards the door  
"I'm glad you've seen it my way" He said "I'll have you coaching Kaitlyn in no time" Vince said and I glared  
"I'm not coaching her" I said firmly  
"Wait until tomorrow, You'll be begging to teach her some tricks" Vince said warmly and I shook my head.

The man was insufferable.

* * *

I walked out of the gym and headed down towards the carpark where my car was parked. I was so deep in thought that I shoulder charged Dolph Ziggler without even meaning too. He looked back at me in confusion  
"Sorry Nick" I said and he squinted his eyes as he recognised me. Nick was just as attractive as he used to be. Age had been nice to the bleach-blonde superstar.  
"Essence?" He asked using my former stage name. I smiled happy that he had forgotten my real name and nodded hiking my bag further up "It's been ages, hows the jaw?" He asked and I opened and closed my mouth to prove the point.  
"All fixed" I said and he laughed, it still sounded like a dying whale.  
"Listen, I have to go but it was great seeing you again" He said glancing up as AJ Lee walked past and winked at him.  
"It's fine. Great seeing you too Nick" I said watching as he left hurrying after the Divas Champion. I sighed, some boys never changed. You throw some people a bone and they will follow it like a small dog, Nick was one of those people. He was sweet and a nice enough person but unless you had a chest and offered him sex 24/7 then you might as well have never existed in his world. Like I said before, You have no friends in the WWE. Only people who are willing to use you.

Nick Nemeth was another one of my mistakes.

* * *

_**So... This is just the first chapter. I've been playing with the idea for a while and I wanted to know whether or not you guys would like the idea. I was thinking about having a quote at the beginning of every chapter? Please review and tell me what you think and I will update as soon as possible :D **_  
_**Thanks**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Nothing is more damaging to you than to do something that you believe is wrong_

_- Abraham_

I didn't want to move the next morning. It was coming up for 8:00am and I was lying in my bed awake and almost desperate to stay there. I hadn't slept and I was becoming increasingly worried about how longer I could keep Vince at bay about training Kaitlyn. The man had a terrible habit of becoming insufferable when he didn't get what he wanted. I couldn't help but wonder if my refusal to help Kaitlyn train would become the reason that I didn't make it back on to the main roster.

My alarm began ringing on the beside cabinet and I groaned loudly and lifted my head, pushing the button to turn of the loud and obnoxious ringing. I had no idea why I had even set that alarm, I spent the next few moments trying to persuade myself to get out of the warmth that was enveloping me from the bed.

I finally managed to force myself from the familiarness of my bed and pushed myself in to the bathroom. I took a few moments to look at myself in the mirror. The last few months of continuous gym work had made me a lot stronger than I ever was before. My black hair had grown longer and after the months I spent in America and not my hometown of Staffordshire, England I had become a lot more tanned.

I took a shower and hurried myself through the door before I was late for the meeting because Vince didn't tolerate lateness.

* * *

Vince was the first person I noticed when I walked from the car park, He was on the phone to his daughter. The forced smile of annoyance was plastered on his face and I had to hold in a giggle. He smiled at me and hurriedly ended the phone call.

"Hello Miss George" He said smiling as I reached him

"Hello Mr McMahon" I replied trying my best not to roll my eyes at the formal gesture.

"I trust you remember Hunter? He's the COO now" He said, a twinkle present in his eye as he gestured at the cerebral assassin. I glared at Vince unkindly.

I was going to murder the Chairman if he carried on... He was trying to provoke me.

"I've tried to forget the mockery he's made of the WWE" I answered dryly. Vince chuckled whilst Triple H only rolled his eyes in my direction

"The ratings tell a different story sweetheart" He replied smirking

"The ratings of any show will improve if you stick half naked women on it" I said and Triple H continued to at me.

"They are called Divas" He said and I scoffed.

"Exactly, Look up the definition of diva sometime. I really think you've personified it" I said

"Come in to my office, there is some one I want you to meet" Vince said his hand on my lower back as he pushed me towards the office. I however stopped when I heard Triple H's voice again.

"Watch out for that one Vince, She's a bad influence on the Divas" Hunter said and I chuckled

"Nice to see you still care about the girls that aren't sucking your dick." I replied curtly

"I was talking to Vince" He said through gritted teeth

"I'm sorry, I appear to have forgotten how close you two are" I said sweetly

"Stephanie is a natural at bringing people together" Hunter said in the same sickly sweet voice

"Among other things" I said and he glared at me intently

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked

"That she is a woman of many talents. I thought you would be aware, You married her" I said testing his patience as he leaned closer to me on the desk.

"Be careful what you say little girl, I'm a lot more powerful than I was before" He smirked and I chuckled

"I don't work here Hotshot, Do your worst." I challenged

"Come on Miss George... You've won" Vince said close to my ear and I allowed him to push me in to his office as I relished the look of spite that was plastered on Triple H's face.

"You've only been here a few moments and you've already pissed off the COO... You're not off to a good start" Vince said sternly but looking up I realised he couldn't keep the smile of his face as we walked down the hallway to his office. The hallway was a long one that was decorated with images of him shaking hands with previous talent. He pushed me along the hallway seeming desperate to get in to his office.

"You fucking loved that" I grumbled "he was provoking me"

"Give me a break, I'm stuck in an office with the man constantly. I happen to take great pleasure in seeing him get his large ass handed to him by a girl" Vince said and I looked up shocked

"Are you calling me a girl?" I asked and he laughed

"As much as you try and deny it Miss George. You are indeed a girl" He said and I smiled.

Vince was becoming easier to understand, He wasn't the worst man on the face of the earth. He was a business man and he was willing to do whatever it takes to make his business work, Even if that meant he had to manipulate some people and use some people to their full potential, I admired that quality even if I didn't possess it myself.

* * *

"Hi, My name is Celeste" A voice said from the corner of the room as soon as it shut behind us.

"Speaking of girls, This is Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn this is Essence" Vince said as he threw his suit jacket off and gestured between us. Kaitlyn was a lot bigger than Divas that I'd seen before. But even from where I was stood I could tell that none of it was fat. She was pure muscle like Beth Phoenix, I dreaded the thought.

"You can call me Celeste if you want" She replied and I forced myself to smile at her and nod. I felt awful, Vince had obviously filled her head with some made up story about making her the next Divas champion if she improved and by the look of the smile on her face she seemed to have her heart set on it.

"I'm Essence" I said and she smiled

"Is that your real name?" She asked curiously and I shook my head

"It's the only one I go by. Nobody knows my name... Other than my doctor" I replied and she giggled

"And me!" Vince said from his chair, I glared at him.

"That's because you are a bad person and you asked my mother" I shot back

"She's a lovely woman" He said as he opened a book and smirked over the top.

"She's married" I said almost laughing

"So are a lot of people" He said raising an eyebrows

"Eh, You see happily married I see challenge" I smiled.

"Once a comedian always a comedian" Stephanie drawled as she entered the room and shut the door behind her

"Steph, It's been a while" I said trying to play nice as she rifled through some papers.

"Too long" She agreed the glare never leaving her eyes as she stared at me. "Hunter mentioned you were here" She said and I rolled my eyes at the name "You're not still sore about him are you?" She provoked and I snapped.

"Not at all, If you want to get anywhere in this business then you going to have to to...lie down with the dog sometime" I smiled and Steph glared

"Then why are you still outside of the business with your reputation?" she said icily and I chuckled squaring up to her

"I guess, I passed up the chance to marry Daddy's prize toys one too many times" I said patronisingly and she snorted passing Vince a wad of papers before slamming the door to the office as she left cursing loudly as she did.

"You have a real talent for annoying people, I could really harness that. Want to become a heel's valet?" Vince asked and I glared at him. Vince squirmed under the glare.

"Want to keep those teeth?" I asked sweetly and he chuckled knowing I wouldn't actually hurt him.

"I'll take that as a no" He said. Kaitlyn was glancing between us excitedly

"Something wrong Champ?" I asked and she smiled

"That was amazing, I've never seen anyone talk to Mrs McMahon like that" She said and I snorted

"She has balls, That's why I want her to teach you" Vince said and I glared at the chairman once more.

"I need to think about all of this, I've been away for a while I haven't seen the competition yet" I said and Vince nodded.

"Kaitlyn would you mind introducing Essence to the locker room?" He asked and she nodded seeming incredibly over excited as she grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the door.

"Remember Miss George, Tick Tock" Vince said patting his watch as I was yanked through the door.

"This is the Divas locker room" Kaitlyn said pointing to a room we had stopped by "Come on" She said pulling me towards the room and through the door.

"That's Natalya" She said pointing at a blonde diva I recognised. She looked up and her name and smiled at me before looking back down at the heap of clothes she was looking through. Natalya was the kind of Diva that kept to herself when she needed to, She didn't speak out of line. I suppose that's what happens when you come from a family such as the Harts, A certain degree of respect is demanded.

"They're The Bella Twins" Kaitlyn said pointing at two divas that just walked through the door. I almost growled when I noticed the pair. I fucking hated them. They looked over and immediately giggled before making their way over to where I was standing with Kaitlyn. They pouted their lips and looked down at her before smiling patronisingly

"Look out kid" I said before they arrived and laughed again at the sight of her

"Made a friend Kait?" they asked almost in sync. I glared at the pair of them

"Yeah, She's gonna train me" Kaitlyn answered

"Help you train?" Brie said nastily "You need more than her to help you"

"Yeah. You need someone who can make a useless whale move" Nikki said and Kaitlyn looked down ashamed._ Hell No. I don't give a shit who you think you are. That's fucking mean._ I thought

I cleared my throat catching their attention.

"Shouldn't you be... I don't know filming for that reality show?" I asked pissed off at their bullying.

"She speaks!" Nikki said in a sweet voice "Hello Essence" She drawled in a sweet voice that never failed to piss me off.

"Tweedle Fake tits, Tweedle flat chest" I said as a way of greeting and The Bellas narrowed their eyes

"Rather have fake tits than no career" Nikki said and I snorted at her shocking comeback

"I have a career, I got injured fucktard" I said and Brie giggled

"Come on Essence, You're what? Twenty six now? Isn't it time to give up and settle down?" She asked and I chuckled

"I'm twenty- four actually, What? Like you and Nikki?" I asked and they smiled

"You'd love our boyfriends" Nikki said making victorious faces at her sister and I rolled my eyes.

"Your boyfriends? John Cena and Daniel Bryan right?" I asked and their eyebrows crinkled "I knew you were getting friendly with them but I never actually thought that they were your boyfriends" I smiled and they continued to stare at me confused "I just thought that you realised that they were going to be huge stars in the business and decided to jump on to that ship before it left the docking bay" I smiled and Nikki glared at me

"I love John" She said and I smiled at her

"I'm sure you do, Call me when you get married I'd love to see that" I said and she looked away from me pissed, Brie continued to glare at me

"I love Daniel, I've loved him for a while" She said and I smirked

"So you're telling me that it's just a sparkling coincidence that he happens to be the biggest star of this year so far?" I asked and Brie nodded, "Sure. You keeping thinking that if it helps you sleep at night" I said turning back to Kaitlyn

"I have to go Kid, Nice meeting you" I said

"I don't know why you'd bother training her, She's never going to be Divas champion again" Nikki said and I smiled at her.

"She's been here less time than you and she's equalled your tally" I said "What was it Nikki? 6 days?" I asked and she glared.

"See you at the arena Kaitlyn, We have some work to do" I smiled and the biggest smile broke out on Kaitlyn's face

"You're going to train me?" She asked and I tightened my black ponytail as I glared at the Bellas

"Yes." I said

"Thank you" Kaitlyn said

"Don't thank me yet, You can thank me when you beat these bitches to a bloody pulp" I smiled before walking through the locker room door leaving The Bellas to argue over who I burned the most.

* * *

_What the fuck did I just do?_ I thought to myself as I walked along the corridor towards Vince's office.

"Essence! Wait up" A voice called and I turned to see Kaitlyn racing towards me

"What's wrong?" I asked fearful for a second I had caused something with The Bellas

"Nothing, There's some other people I want you to meet" She said grabbing my hand and yanking me in the other direction towards the canteen.

"I know most of the divas Kait" I said but she shook her head

"I want to introduce you to my boyfriend" She said and I rolled my eyes

"You're dating someone on the roster?" I asked and she smiled nodding "There he is" She said pointing at a group of men that were eating in the canteen

"There are four men there, Are you sure you're monogamous?" I asked and she giggled

"Not all of them, That one" She said pointing at one of the men who moved at the sound of her voice. I recognised him from the poster.

Roman Reigns.

"You're dating Dwayne's cousin?" I asked and she nodded

"Isn't he dreamy?" She swooned staring at the long hair Samoan.

"Delightful" I said dryly and she smiled

"You're not much of a girl are you?" She asked

"I got all the necessary parts" I answered "Except the brain, I don't think like a girl" She smiled as she pulled me towards the group "Kait, I don't think I should" I said and she shook her head

"Come on Essence. It's just The Shield and Randy Orton" She said pulling me towards them.

"Hey BabyGirl" Roman said as soon as Kaitlyn came over

"Hi" She giggled "Guys this is-" She started

"Essence" Randy Orton finished, I glared at him "Come back for more?" He asked

"I can't get enough of the food here" I said dryly

"What's her name again?" a smaller man asked. His hair was two different colours and he seemed to have a ferret growing on his face

"My name is Essence" I said and he smiled

"Is that your real name?" He asked

"She refuses to tell anyone her real name, Only Vince knows it" Randy said

"That's pretty stupid" The other male on the table said and I snapped my eyes up to meet his glaring

"Careful Dean, She's got a mouth on her" Randy said "In more ways than one"

"Piss off Orton. You'd fuck anything" I said annoyed

"She makes a point Randy, You will fuck anything. It doesn't mean the poor girls a slut" The ferret man said

"Cool it Seth, Essence knows I'm joking. We're good friends" He replied

"Over my dead body" I said pissed

"The girls got balls" Dean said his eyes raking over me

"I don't appreciate being stared at" I said

"Maybe you should learn to wear more clothes" Dean replied

"Maybe you should learn some respect" I replied snottily and he smiled apparently pleased

"Kait, Can I go now? I've met them" I said but she wasn't listening

"Looks like you're stuck here" Randy said and I glared

"Piss off" I grumbled

"You seem tense" He said

"Nope, limber as ever" I replied and he smirked

"Can you still do the splits?" He asked and I nodded curious of his game "Show me"

"I'm wearing a skirt Fucktard" I replied

"Like that's ever stopped you" He said

"Least I wasn't caught" I said

"You're the reason I was caught" He replied clearly enjoying himself

"I'm sorry, How is it my fault you decided to fuck Kelly in your locker room" I asked

"Because it should have been you" He said leaning closer "You know how to keep quiet"

"I never slept with you Randy" I clarified

"Rumours travel" He said

"That's exactly what they are: Rumours" I replied

"Was Nick a rumour?" He asked gleefully

"You know he wasn't" I said trying not to look at the two members of The Shield that were watching this conversation.

"Then it proves my point" Randy said

"And what point is that?" I asked becoming increasingly bored of this whole conversation

"That you're a slut" he said

"How does one man make me a slut?" I asked annoyed

"Cody Rhodes" He prompted

"Rumour" I answered

"Ted Dibiase" He prompted

"Rumour" I answered

"Vince McMahon" He said, disgust ran through me. He's nearly seventy year old man.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said annoyed

"Triple H" He said smartly

"Go fuck yourself"

"You fucked Triple H?"

"No"

"Then who?"

"Mr Orton!" A voice called from the front of the canteen

"Yes" He answered

"Mr McMahon wants to see you" a stage hand called and he disappeared down the hallway which I had walked from.

"Kaitlyn." I said and she finally looked at me and smiled

"Yeah?" She asked

"I'm leaving, I'll see you for our first session tomorrow alright?" I asked and she nodded

"Thanks Essence" She said

"Don't mention it" I said turning away from the group and heading through the door.

* * *

"Was it something we said?" Dean asked watching me go

"No, But it could have been where your eyes were" Seth teased

"I wasn't doing anything" Dean protested

"Fucking Liar" Seth replied "Come on shitheads. Warm up time"

* * *

**_So... This is chapter two. _**

**_What does everyone think? _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Damn. I hated Randy Orton. What gave him the right to make me look like a total slut in front of the people I had to work with? Kaitlyn probably thought I was some ring rat that only came up through the ranks because I was sleeping with the majority of the locker room. The Shield looked at me like I was some sort of weirdo, That blonde haired, vest-wearing pervert didn't exactly make his wondering eyes a secret which really pissed me off. The one with blonde and black in his hair seemed like he followed the rest of the group, He never said a word out of line and the few words he said he made sure were taken in a jokey way. The huge Samoan one only had eyes for Kaitlyn and never even looked at me, which meant that as soon as they got back to the locker room then the other two would fill him in on what a slut Randy Orton made me out to be.

Fucking Brilliant.

I rounded the corner from the canteen and passed Vince McMahon's office. I could hear the screaming from outside the hallway and for a second I felt genuinely sorry for Randy but then after a few minutes of listening I realised that the screaming voice came from a woman. Stephanie McMahon was screaming her head off at Randy Orton. All of a sudden this became too much for me to handle and I found myself smirking as I fought to hold the laughter in.

"I'm so glad you find it funny" Triple H said sarcastically from the door as he passed and entered the reception.

"I'm sorry that I find a grown man getting his ass handed to him by woman hilarious" I replied trying to control the laughter that threatened to burst out when Stephanie screamed particularly loudly.

"What's he in for?" I asked and Triple H sighed as he flipped open a page on his desk

"Sexual contact on the premises" He read out loud and I chuckled

"You shouldn't laugh, One day that's going to be you" Triple H said and I scoffed

"I don't know whether I'm more offended that you think I would do that or that you think I'd let her talk to me that way" I answered

"You wouldn't have a choice. She's the boss, You learn to fear her" Triple H said through gritted teeth

"You really think I'm afraid of Stephanie? You seem to have taken one two many kicks to the head" I smiled

"No one in that locker room would dare" He smirked flexing his muscles hidden under the suit he was wearing

"Funny because I was in that locker room just and I would love to. You've become decidedly less scary since you decided to wear that thing" I replied pointing at the suit.

"Bring it on little girl" He growled closing the door as he stepped in to the room

"Be careful Paul, I've been away for a while. You don't know me any-more" I said leaning closer to the angry man who leaned closer too.

"Essence! Hunter!" Vince shouted as he entered the office holding a large folder full of papers "I do not appreciate coming in to my office to find you too close to blows. Control Yourselves!"

"I'm perfectly controlled sir" Triple H said leaning back away from me. "She's the uncontrolled one"

"Coming from the one who said and I quote, Bring it on little girl" I snapped and Triple H growled again making to come over to the desk where I was leaning but Vince lifted his arm.

"Both of you stop it. I have to go in that office and stop my daughter from shoving her size 5 boots up Randy Orton's ass, When I come back out I expect both of you to be calm and able to stay in a room together" Vince snapped as he walked in to his office slamming the door behind him. He was clearly in a bad mood. Stephanie had evidently done something wrong or maybe it was Randy, It felt weird being on the outside of the office looking in.

"Good job Essence" Triple H snapped from his chair

"Me? You're the one that started the fight" I snapped back

"We wouldn't be fighting if you could keep your opinions to yourself" He replied

"I wouldn't have to keep my opinions to myself if you could take your head from up your wife's arse for long enough to notice she isn't a freaking saint" I growled.

"I don't give a rats arse what she is, she will always be better than you" He replied angrily

"Is that because she can give you everything that daddy can offer Mr COO?" I said annoyed

"Careful Essence people could start to think you're jealous" He smirked

"You're having a laugh right?" I asked sarcastically "Do you honestly think that I still care that you chose her over me?"

"Trouble in Paradise Essence?" An arrogant voice asked as it left the office. I swear to god. If I wasn't so fond of that man I would have used his own move against him and punted him in to an oblivion.

"Don't push me right now Orton" I snapped at the third generation superstar. "You won't like the consequences"

"Please Essence bring it on, I've been looking forward to wrestling you for years" He laughed his voice heavy with innuendo "Alright Trips? How've you been?" He asked as if finally noticing that Triple H was watching.

"I'm alright, Looking forward to that all stars Money in the Bank match?" Triple H asked and Randy smiled

"I've got it in the bag" He smirked

"Pfft" I said and Randy turned to face me

"Say something Princess?" He asked and I snorted at the nickname. He knew I detested nicknames.

"It comes to a point Randy when overconfidence is a bad thing" I replied and he smirked at me

"There is no-one else in that match that even comes close to me" he smiled and I shrugged

"Like I said, Overconfidence is a killer." I said

"Careful Essence, I could start to think you cared about my welfare" He said as the door opened again and Vince walked through the door. I continued to glare at Randy for his remark.

"Mr McMahon" Randy said nodding at his boss

"I thought you'd left. Not flirting with Miss George again are you? You've already been reprimanded for sexual relations with a colleague" He asked that twinkle back in his eye

"He wishes" I snorted and Randy only smirked at me.

"I see you and Hunter haven't killed each other" He said to me

"Barley.. He pisses me off" I grumbled and Vince smiled

"The feeling is mutual" Triple H replied and I glared

"Do we have something to talk about?" Vince asked and I turned away from him for a second before answering

"I'll train her, But I'm not making any promises" I said and Vince clapped warmly

"Train who? You mean she's staying?" Randy asked looking pained as Vince continued to smile at me which was becoming creepy

"I couldn't leave you alone again. You know I love you too much for that" I smiled and Randy glared at me before storming from the office.

"Call me when you learn the meaning of the word" He grumbled as the door slammed.

"You really have to stop making these enemies, You're going to regret it" one day Vince said and I shrugged

"It's Randy Orton, No offence to him but I think I can handle it if he hates me." I replied.

* * *

A few hours later after I was done with the paper work and I had signed the contract which stated that I was to train Kaitlyn for the foreseeable future until she showed signs of improvement, I was told that I could leave the building and head back to the life that I had left behind the day I decided to talk to Vince again.

However I had just managed to get on to the corridor when I heard my name being called. I turned around ready to rip the lungs from the person that was calling me before I realised that it was Nick.

"Hey Essence" He called and I tried to smile

"Can I help you Nick?" I asked as he caught up with me

"Word around the locker room is that you're making a comeback?" He asked and I sighed

"I'm not making a comeback, I'm just helping Vince out backstage" I replied

"I heard you're going to train Kaitlyn" He replied bluntly and I gritted my teeth

"You heard right" I said and he shook his head

"You don't want to do that Essence" He said smiling and I raised and eyebrow

"And why is that?" I asked confused, Was Nick threatening me?

"Me. That's why" came a voice from just inside the divas locker room I had walked past

"AJ Lee? Divas Champ right?" I asked looking the smaller diva up and down

"That's right" She said pulling the belt higher on her shoulder as she skipped towards me

"Are you going to explain to me why you are going to attempt to stop me from training Kaitlyn? Are you jealous?" I asked and AJ chuckled

"I did some research in to you. You were a pretty talented diva before that unfortunate 'Glam Slam'" AJ said and I narrowed my eyes "But talented none the less. You see Kaitlyn has raw talent, Talent that needs to be fine tuned in order for her to become decent enough in the ring" AJ explained and I nodded already knowing this, I crossed my arms as I stared at the petite diva.

"I don't want that. I have the title now and I don't intend on losing it" She said and I snorted

"It's not exactly yours to keep, It belongs to the best diva on the roster and no offence but I've seen better" I said and AJ narrowed her eyes at me

"Anyway, You're a talented Diva. You might be talented enough to teach Kaitlyn enough to make her a decent competitor in the ring" AJ said and I smirked

"I know I am" I said and she smiled

"Which is why I'm here. I'm here to make sure you don't train Kaitlyn. I want you to walk back in to that office and tear up whatever contract you've just signed and leave the premises" AJ said stepping closer and closer to me

"AJ, You say that you've researched me?" I asked and she nodded "You should have learned by now that I don't take orders well" I said and the smile left her face and she growled

"You can't teach someone to wrestle if you can't wrestle yourself" She threatened and I chuckled.

"Was that a threat? Because you're about six inches to small to be making threats to me" I smirked and she glared

"That's why I bought Dolph, I've had the pleasure of hearing all about your history with my boyfriend" She smirked and I raised an eyebrow

"History being the important word, I don't know what you're planning to achieve here but I'm going to train Kaitlyn and you and action man over here aren't going to stop me" I replied

"What about if he got involved?" She asked pointing over my shoulder. I turned to see Randy standing there with his arms crossed watching the entire exchange. I almost laughed Randy wouldn't touch me, He talks a good fight but he would get his ass kicked if he actually touched me.

"Then he would be making a rather large mistake" another voice said. I turned back towards the other corner and was confused to see The Shield making their way towards me.

"Have I missed something?" I asked looking between the group on each sides. AJ glared at me

"You've been here a day and you already have The Shield in your corner? What are you shagging them?" She snapped and I turned back to her with my eyebrows raised

"There is no need to be jealous, I think there is two of them that are free. I'll give you first pick" I smiled and she continued to glare but she looked like she was considering it.

"Well actually..." The two toned one tried to say but the other gave him a stern glare and he fell silent.

"Hey" I heard Dolph say from the other end of the corridor.

"Either way, I'm still confused" I said "What are you doing here?" I asked Randy who smiled at me.

"I heard that AJ was going to attack you and you know I can't resist a bitch fight. Especially when you're involved" He smiled and I shook my head at his immaturity.

"And you guys?" I said looking over at The Shield

"You can't train my girlfriend if you're in pieces" The Samoan one said and I smirked at how protective he was of Kaitlyn. Maybe he wasn't all bad.

"Is that all? You seriously came here to protect Kaitlyn's chances in the ring? You know I'm a former Diva right? I know how to fight" I asked looking between the three members shocked

"Well there was that and Dean couldn't leave well enough alone. He's a sucker for a damsel in distress" The one with the two toned one said and the blonde one automatically elbowed him in the ribs. I glared at him for calling me a damsel in distress

"Jesus, You try and get a guy laid..." The guy said as he clutched his ribs wincing in pain.

"Won't have to try very hard from what I hear" AJ snipped and I closed my eyes as the rage built up and my blood began to boil. Why does everyone here think I'm a slut?

"Are you still here?" I asked "I said no, I am going to train her and you are going to deal with it" I snapped and she growled

"Just because they are here now doesn't mean they always will be" She said pointing at The Shield as I noticed that Randy had disappeared from the corridor and had left. I guess he realised that there wasn't going to be a fight.

"I don't need them to protect me, I can handle you myself. What you don't realise is that in that ring it's called wrestling and back here it's called fighting. I don't have a binding contract which means you get in my face and try and bark orders at me one more time I will take that pretty little face and I will break it in to little pieces and watch as Blondie tries to glue you back together!" I exploded at the Divas champion and she glared at me before Nick grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the locker room.

"Pick your battles" he mumbled to her.

"Nice, Maybe next time you could threaten her some more" The blonde one of The Shield said sarcastically and I turned back to them questioningly

"I don't even know you, and you think you can appear out of then air and make it look like you saved me? I can fight my own battles" I said and they all smirked

"I'm Seth and I'm pretty sure with that mouth of yours you're going to need friends. Don't pass on the opportunity. I know you can fight you're own battles, Hell I've seen you fight. You had some decent matches but its been a long time since you've wrestled and the WWE has changed" The two toned one said and I glared

"I'm Roman and I'm Kaitlyn's boyfriend so you're going to have to get used to me. I protect what's important to me and after watching the way that you just put AJ and Dolph back in to their places. I think you are going to be the best thing that has ever happened to Kaitlyn's career." The Samoan one said. All eyes fell on the blonde one

"I'm Dean." He said and I shrugged "Seth's right. Either admit that you need some friends here or learn to keep your mouth shut because you are going to make yourself some enemies. There are worst people around here than AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler" He said

"And who is that? The scary but attractive Hounds of Justice?" I asked and Dean smirked

"I'll overlook the fact that you just called me attractive for a second, Yes The Shield is incredibly dangerous and you're lucky that you're on the right side of them because I could end your career in a heartbeat" He said smugly. I raised an eyebrow at him as a dangerous chill ran through me.

"Really? Because after what I've seen. I think the dangerous one is probably Seth" I said and Dean pursed his lips and leaned closer to me.

"I would love for you to step in to that ring so I can prove just how dangerous I am" He said and I chuckled

"As much as I would love to get in the ring with the famous Dean of The Shield, I have places to be. I'll have to take a rain-check" I smiled

"Any time, any place sugar" Dean replied, "Come on boys" He smirked as they made to turn around and leave the hallway

"Dude, You know she could probably kick your ass" Seth whispered to Dean and I couldn't keep the smile off my face and I turned back towards them.

"Roman!" I called and the Samoan one turned back "Make sure Kaitlyn isn't late to the session. We have a lot to work on" I said and he smiled

"I'll make sure she's on time" He said as he disappeared from sight with the other two.

* * *

As I was walking down the corridor after that lovely introduction to the leader of the Divas division. I realised that I hadn't spoken to anyone in my family for a few days and they were probably getting worried. I took out my phone and dialled my mother's number, it rang three times before she answered

"Kiana! Where have you been?" She said as soon as she answered. There it was, My real name.

"I'm at the developmental centre in Orlando. I'm fine I had a meeting with Vince" I said and she exhaled loudly seeming angry.

"I can't believe you are going back to those people, Your father is worried sick, Melissa is going out of her mind" She said and I smirked down the phone.

"Why is Melissa going out of her mind? She knew about this. Hell she drove me to the airport" I asked

"She realised that it was a bad idea and as much as you both try and deny it. She is your sister and she cares about you, Come on Kiana I raised a smart girl. Look at what happened last time. Surely you've realised it's a bad idea to be back there" My mother answered

"It was a broken jaw and it was nearly a year ago, I'm twenty-four years old mum, I can look after myself" I said

"I wasn't referring to your broken jaw and you know it, And what about Tammy? Who will look after her if you manage to get yourself in trouble with those people again" My mother asked and I rolled my eyes "You know that mouth of yours will only get you in to trouble"

"And I wonder where I got that mouth from. Tammy will be fine, I'll be back as soon as I can" I answered and my mother sighed

"I hope so, you have no idea how much of her life you're missing out on" She answered "Just today she asked me where her mummy was. How am I supposed to answer that?"

"Tell her that mummy went to see daddy" I said and I heard my mother exhale loudly again.

"I have a good mind to send Melissa and Robbie to come and find you" She said "I hope you know what you're getting yourself in to. That man is poison" She said.

"I know what I'm doing, He won't hurt me. I'll be back soon. I have to go" I said and I could almost hear the defeat in my mother's voice as she answered.

"Take care Kiana" She said as she hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was the morning of Kaitlyn's first training session and I was at that moment lying in my bed thinking up scenarios in which I could get out of training her. It wasn't because of AJ or Dolph I wasn't scared of what Nick Nemeth could do to me, It was because of Vince. I knew that no matter what I did and no matter how hard I trained her she would never be champion again. It was making me physically ill knowing that I was the reason she was getting her hopes up and I didn't have the heart to tell her that this whole charade is because Vince wants me to come back and he still feels I'm not ready so he wants to give me some sort of project to keep me busy. I didn't have the heart to tell Kaitlyn that she didn't look the part to be Divas champion. Vince would rather have someone out there who was stick thin and attractive waving around the title instead of someone who actually had muscle on their side. Beth Phoenix was a prime example and where had she gone? She had disappeared along with a lot of the Divas I used to work with to make room for these skinnier and dangerously small Divas that were easy on the eyes. The Total Divas actually made me want to stab myself, Sure it was great for entertainment but they were painting a picture for the divas division that nobody wanted to see.

No offence to the divas that were on there but I couldn't care less about their petty arguments that were clearly scripted and their lack of judgement when it came to alcohol. I wanted to see what they could do in the ring because that is what their job is all about.

I couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason that Natalya had only been Divas Champion once because she didn't look the part. But of course so had The Bellas and they were stick thin. I guess you had to have a certain level of skill and talent too, and as much as I hated to admit it after watching a few of AJ's matches against other Divas on the current roster she was good. She was better than good, she was flat out talented and her finisher 'The Black Widow' was one of the best female submission moves I had seen in a while.

I had my work cut out for me if I wanted Kaitlyn to look that good in the ring.

I finally dragged myself from my bed and changed in to my clothes for the day before I walked in to the kitchen, I noticed my phone was lying on charge where I left it but it was beeping and flashing because of an email. I leaned over, unplugged the charger and unlocked the phone. The email was from my mother.

_Kiara,_

_After our phone conversation yesterday I've realised just how you are determined_

_to find your way back in to that dreaded business and that worries me_

_because you have never been the best judge of character._

_I just wanted to let you know that although your father is completely_

_against you going back to wrestling I know that I raised a smart girl and you're_

_going to make the right choice whether that be wrestling again or coming_

_home to see your daughter._

_I researched when the WWE will be back in the UK and I hope to see you around_

_May time because Tammy is really beginning to miss her mum and it's way to_

_quiet here without you. Try and call at least every two days, I read online that it's_

_good for Tammy to at least hear your voice. She'll recognise it and it'll help her to sleep_

_at night._

_All my love_

_Mum._

I smiled at the email, I knew my mother would understand my need to come back to wrestling. It's all I've ever known and when I received the injury I found it increasingly difficult to stay away from the live shows that came to the UK and once I even ventured out to Florida to see Raw in Tampa.

I dropped my phone in to the pocket of my jeans and leaned over the breakfast bar to grab the cereal bar and bottled water I had left for the day and gripped the gym bag that I carried almost everywhere that contained my recently washed gym clothes and towel along with another bottle of water and various hair accessories to make my hair more manageable. I threw the bag over my shoulder and left for the reception of the hotel.

* * *

I was leaning against the elevator waiting for it to come to the floor when a shadow was cast over me. I looked up curiously to see the dazzling smile of Randy Orton.

"You know" He said "I'm beginning to think you're stalking me"

"Not if my life depended on it" I smiled as the elevator finally arrived and Randy followed me in

"So where are you off?" He asked as he pressed the button for ground floor

"Gym, Meeting Kaitlyn" I said and he smirked

"What a surprise. I'm heading there myself. I need a work out" He said and I chuckled

"Thank god you said that because I was getting worried you hadn't noticed" I said and he narrowed his eyes

"What happened after I left last night? Was there a chick fight?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow

"Totally, I accidentally ripped her shirt and she had to walk home in her bra" I lied barley able to contain my laughter at his wide smile

"Be honest Ess, It wasn't an accident." He replied and I laughed out-loud "She hasn't got a bad body" He said and I raised an eyebrow

"And you would know this how?" I asked dreading the response

"Well, when you get reprimanded for sexual contact another person is usually involved" He said and I shuddered

"You have awful taste in woman" I replied and he smiled

"She's got a great rack" He said chuckling

"Such a romantic" I mumbled before I realised something "Wait, isn't she dating Nick?" I asked and he nodded

"Come on Ess, If you were dating Nick and suddenly I became available you know who you'd choose" He said and I smiled

"I'd choose Nick, Like I did when you tried to chat me up in that bar in Cincinnati" I smirked as the doors opened and I walked out.

"Touché" He smiled before he headed in to the gym and I headed over to Kaitlyn who was waiting outside for me. She smiled when she noticed me and I waved.

"Was that Randy Orton?" She asked and I nodded

"We shared an elevator" I replied

"Is that all you shared?" She asked nudging me and I raised an eyebrow questioningly "Oh come on, It's not exactly a secret that he likes you" She said and I almost laughed in her face

"Randy Orton." I said and she nodded "Me and Randy aren't even friends, We tolerate each other because we have to. He doesn't like me he just wants to get his dick wet and he's already used all the available divas on the roster" I said absent-mindedly and Kaitlyn smiled nodding her head, "I'm being serious" I said and she nodded again

"I know you are, I forgot to say Roman is coming to the gym as well" She said and I groaned.

"You were with him all last night! I have the messages to prove it. Is he bringing the other two?" I asked and before she could answer I heard someone clear their throat

"Other two? After we saved you yesterday as well? Some girls have no manners" Dean said and I groaned turning around to face the three members of The Shield. Well two because Roman immediately turned to Kaitlyn and they were both lost to the world.

"You didn't save me. I was fine" I said annoyed

"Really because I saw a distinct numbers difference" He replied

"They were taking a leaf from The Shield's book" I shot and he smirked

"The way you say it makes me think you've seen some of our matches" He said and I shrugged

"I like to check out the competition" I said and he grinned

"So you called me attractive last night and now you admit you've been checking me out. I'm starting to think you Essence, are a flirt" He said

"How do you know I meant you? I was totally checking Seth out. I mean look at that hair, Great colours" I said to annoy him.

"Thank you, I quite like it myself" Seth said smoothing his hair down and picking his bag up higher on his shoulder.

"Seth has a girlfriend" Dean said ruining the moment and I chuckled

"Is she a diva?" I asked and he shook his head and I let out a sign of relief.

"Thank god, I hear enough about The Shield from Kaitlyn. She wouldn't stop messaging me last night about her and Roman. I couldn't deal with another Shield Girl" I shuddered and Seth smirked

"You haven't heard the worst of it. I'm guessing you haven't met Layla yet" He said and I smiled at her name.

"I've met her before, she's been here a while" I said

"Well, She's The Shield's number one fan" He smirked and I raised an eyebrow

"You're heels, You're not supposed to have fans" I said and he chuckled

"We're attractive, People love us" Seth said and Dean nodded

"So full of yourselves" I teased turning back to Kaitlyn and tugging on her arm

"Come on Juliet, You and Romeo can meet later. I need you dressed for action and in that practice ring in ten minutes" I said and she nodded before kissing Roman goodbye and disappearing inside the gym. I made to follow before Dean spoke

"In case you get threatened again, We'll be in the corner" He smirked and I growled

"You wish Ambrose" I said and he chuckled

"Last name basis, I feel like we've made progress" He said and I shook my head before disappearing in to the gym and hoping they wouldn't follow which of course they did.

* * *

"You know he's watching you?" Kaitlyn said as we locked up for the seventh time in as many minutes

"Who? Ambrose?" I asked as she threw me backwards and we came back together.

"No, Randy. Why do you like Dean?" She asked and I snorted throwing her in to the corner

"I'd rather fuck Randy" I snarled and Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow as she reversed it and threw me in the corner

"So you admit you want to fuck Randy?" She asked and shook my head almost comically

"Let's just focus on this, Right. What's your finisher?" I asked rubbing my back from the ropes

"Spear" she answered and I groaned

"Alright, Lay it on me" I said and she giggled

"What?" I asked and she shook her head and backed up a few paces before she dived downwards and caught me around the ribs before slamming me in to the mat with the force of the spear. I lay on the mat for a few moments as I assessed where I could improve the spear before an idea came to mind.

"Are they still here?" I asked

"Who? The Shield?" Kaitlyn asked and I nodded "Yeah, They're lifting weights"

"If I raise my head and look at them do you promise that they are all wearing clothes?" I asked and she shook her head

"I can't promise that" She answered "They're all shirtless"

"For the love of Jesus" I said "Roman!" I yelled from my place on the floor

"What?" He called back

"Come here" I replied and he grumbled something about woman being bossy

"Yes?" He said from a few feet away from me.

"Can I borrow you for a second?" I asked and he nodded "Good, Come here and spear me. But put a shirt on first, You're all sweaty" I said and he chuckled

"My shirt is soaked, Is there a reason you want me to spear you?" He answered and I groaned

"It's for research purposes and fine. Just come here" I said as I flipped myself up

"Impressive" He said and I smiled in thanks. He climbed in to the ring and I turned towards him and nodded. He did the same as Kaitlyn but there was more power and it hurt my ribs a little.

I lay there on the floor after and groaned in pain.

"You okay?" He asked from above me

"I will never understand why that is a fan girls fantasy" I groaned as I rubbed my ribs and he chuckled

"Fantasy?" He asked and I nodded

"You can't google The Shield without fanfictions about The Shield entitled 'Spear me to Hell' or something like that"

"Well you took it like a pro" he said

"I've taken worse" I replied

"Want another one?" He threatened

"Dear Lord no, I think I've done enough research. My ribs would never forgive me" I answered and he laughed

"Kaitlyn, Have you ever taken a spear from Roman?" I asked and she nodded

"Once although it was on to a bed so it didn't hurt at all" She answered and I nodded as I got up

"Right, Maybe you should think about getting more power behind yours. Roman throws his entire body weight behind the spear maybe you should try the same" I asked

"Won't that snap AJ in half?" She asked and I thought for a second

"Nah, She'll be fine" I answered as I continued to rub my ribs

"You really don't care about her welfare do you?" Roman asked

"It's not my job to care about her welfare, It's my job to train Kaitlyn until she improves" I answered and Roman nodded. I watched as Kaitlyn and him continued to glance at each other.

"Do you want to take a break?" I asked, We'd been training for close to two hours.

"Do you mind? I need to make a phone call" Kaitlyn asked and I shook my head

"Go ahead. I need a good ten minutes to recover anyway. Besides if I don't my phone will blow up tonight. I said

"I'm sorry, Do you want me to stop?" Kaitlyn asked fearful. I shook my head

"If it bothered me I wouldn't respond, Go for your break" I smiled flopping back down on to the canvas I was being serious. I didn't mind Kaitlyn messaging me, being truthful it was nice to have someone to talk to for a change. I sighed and closed my eyes. Roman and Kaitlyn left and I felt myself start to relax.

* * *

"Bitten off more than you can chew?" A voice asked from outside the ring. I opened my eyes to see Randy looking down at my spent form concerned.

"I needed a breather" I explained and he climbed in to the ring to sit beside me. "Shouldn't you be getting that work out?" I asked as he crossed his legs beside my head.

"I already got it. I saw you take two spears, One after the other" He said and I smiled

"Were you watching me?" I asked and he nodded

"You went down like a ten pence whore, Are you sure they aren't broken? The second looked painful" He asked and I felt his hand ghost over my ribs and I forced myself not to tense at his cold fingers

"They're fine, Be careful Randy I might begin to think you care" I smiled and he chuckled

"We wouldn't want that, How is she? Signs of improvement?" He asked and I shrugged

"Personally, I think she's really good. I think she should be able to have another chance at the Divas championship" I replied and he smiled

"You know what Vince said" He replied and I raised an eyebrow questioningly "Triple H" he answered and I sighed

"Yes I know. Can you pass me my bag?" I asked and I felt him stretch for the bag hurridly before the unmistakeable sound of him rooting through it looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked and he smiled

"If I remember you correctly somewhere in here there is... bingo. A second bottle of water" He said and for the first time I noticed that his voice was scratchy and cracked

"You run out?" I asked and he nodded silently asking. "You can have it, The other one is full" I answered and he smiled at me before hurriedly unscrewing the lid and lifting this bottle to his lips. I did the same with the other bottle.

"Randy?" I asked

"Yeah?" He answered after a few seconds of gulping water.

"Why were you so mad when Vince said I was staying?" I asked turning to look at him

"You want the honest answer?" He asked smiling and I nodded "I happen to like my 100% record" He said and I snorted before I could stop myself

"You were mad because I threatened your 100% record for sleeping with every diva?" I asked

"Hey, It's an achievement" He protested and I shook my head

"Wait, Does that mean every single diva on this roster?" I asked and he nodded

"The Bellas?" I asked and he smiled

"Yep, I was the reason that John went for Nikki. I said she had a great rack" He replied

"You know those are fake right?" I said and he nodded before mumbling

"They're big though"

"Kaitlyn?" I asked and he nodded

"She was a slut before she met Roman" He replied

"What about Tamina?" I asked

"Like I said, The record means a lot to me" He sniffed and I chuckled.

"You fucked Jimmy Snuka's daughter? Do you have a death wish?" I asked and he laughed

"She had a-" he started but I interrupted

"Let me guess she had a great rack?" I asked and he nodded smiling "You, Randy Orton are a sexual pest" I said to which he laughed.

"Ready to go again?" Kaitlyn asked as I stretched in the corner. Randy had left a few minutes ago taking my water with him. I wasn't angry, it was just water and I'd rather he came and asked me for it than dying of dehydration on the floor because of his pride. It gave me a warm feeling in my stomach that he remembered what I kept in my gym bag, It's like he actually cared about me which he didn't but it was nice to think about.

Randy Orton was like a lot of the men in wrestling. He cared about his wrestling, He cared about his title and he cared about sex. That was pretty much all that circled around his head. Well that and his wife and daughter, Alana I think her name is. She's a sweet girl I met her once and went she was small and she was the cutest thing ever. She reminded me of my daughter. The thought made me sigh and for the first time in a while I found myself wishing I was at home with Tammy.

"Yeah, Lets lock up" I said trying to smile as Kaitlyn climbed in to the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

After the training session I was becoming more and more impressed with the amount of raw talent that Kaitlyn possessed. I decided that after the copious amount of spears that I'd taken that day that tomorrow was going to be the day that I worked on her mic skills. I'd forgotten how painful a spear could be.

I lay on my hotel bed later and realised that I was still pretty high on adrenaline. I decided that I was going to head back down to the gym and try and work off some of the restlessness. I was never going to sleep if I didn't.

* * *

I had just managed to get back in to the gym when I was confronted by the sight of AJ and Dolph working out in the corner. Well I say working out. Dolph was lifting weights and AJ was acting like a cheerleader. I wasn't territorial so I just ignored them but almost immediately I heard AJ whispering, I sighed and headed over to the exercise bike where I threw my bag at the floor and hopped on.

I had only managed to cycle six miles when a hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder. I stopped and turned to look at AJ. She was holding one of her pigtails and smirking at me.

"Something I can help you with?" I asked and she smiled

"I noticed that you were training Kaitlyn earlier" She said and I nodded raising an eyebrow "After I specifically asked you not to" She continued and I sighed

"Look, AJ or whatever your name is. I don't give a shit what you want or what you think you're entitled to. I'm fucking sick of you getting in my face" I spat and she chuckled

"You think this is a joke? I am your champion and you have to respect me" She replied and I almost growled

"Respect is earned not given. I don't have to do anything" I asked grabbing the bottle of water from my bag and taking a swig.

"I don't see The Shield here to save you if I wanted to force you to respect me" She taunted and I raised an eyebrow

"I told you last night, I don't need them to save me from you" I replied and she giggled

"What about Randy Orton? Do you need them to save you from him because he really doesn't like you?" AJ taunted and I chuckled

"Is that all you have AJ? Pathetic mind games? because I'm getting tired of your bullshit. Get out of my face!" I snarled and she turned to look at Dolph.

"Dolph, Come and talk to her. She clearly will only listen to you" AJ said and I almost spat water in her face.

"Nick, I'm warning you. Stay the fuck where you are and control your psycho before I do" I snapped and Dolph lifted his hands up in surrender. He turned back to his machine pushing his headphones in as he did. AJ sighed loudly in disapproval

"I don't know why The Shield are suddenly friends with you but before the end of today they are all going to know how much of a slut you are" AJ threatened and I laughed

"You mean like you? Does Nick know about you being caught having sex on company grounds with Randy Orton?" I asked sweetly and her mouth fell open

"How the fuck? Have you been spying on me?" She demanded and I shook my head

"You should really be careful about the people you brag to" I lied not wanting to tell her that Randy had told me. "Go on, You can leave now. Go back to your boyfriend but make sure he puts the leash on tighter this time. We wouldn't want you straying again" I snarled and AJ glared at me before turning around and stalking back towards Dolph.

* * *

"Nicely done, You're pretty viscous" A voice said, I turned to look at Dean Ambrose.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or not" I smirked and he laughed

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He asked and I smiled

"No, There isn't a lot of kissing in my house. We don't do affection" I replied

"Where you from?" He asked

"England. Little place called Staffordshire." I answered

"Far from London?" He asked

"About five hours on a coach and about two on a train" I said and he nodded

"So you're heading home for the UK tour?" He asked and I nodded  
"I want to see my family, What about you?" I asked

"I'll head back to Ohio when I can. I don't have family to visit but I want to see some old friends" He said

"Ah, CZW days?" I asked and he smiled wolfishly

"Have you been googling me?" He asked and I smiled

"No, How dare you suggest such a thing...I asked Kaitlyn" I shrugged

"And why pray tell, did you want to know about my background?" He asked

"I didn't ask about you specifically, I asked what The Shield's deal was and she explained each member in turn" I replied.

"I see, So you haven't seen any CZW matches?" He asked and I smirked

"I wouldn't say that, I was playing on YouTube and I can't remember what his name was but I happened to come across a certain match with a lovely saw involved"

"Were you by chance looking at Jon Moxley matches?" He asked

"That was his name! How did you know?" I asked and Dean laughed shaking his head as he rubbed a towel across his chest

"You know, You aren't the bitch Randy Orton made you out to be" He said and I smiled

"Don't believe everything Randy says, He's kind of mad at me" I said as I turned to get my bag off the floor.

"What could you possibly have done to anger Randy Orton?" He asked and I shrugged

"I may have put his 100% record in jeopardy" I replied

"You haven't slept with Randy?" He asked seeming shocked

"Weren't you listening before? I said I hadn't" I replied

"I was ignoring the conversation. You and Randy seem like you have chemistry" He said

"Nope, Randy isn't exactly my type" I smirked and Dean winced

"Damn, You may be in trouble then. He really cares about his reputation as a man-whore" he replied

"What do you think my chances are of making it through this week before he tries to get me drunk and take advantage" I asked

"Very slim, Don't worry I'll intercept if he tries to take you to his room" Dean replied as we walked together from the gym.

"So you'll take me back to my room?" I asked and he snorted

"No, But I'll be a gentleman and give you fair warning before I take advantage" He smirked gauging my reaction. I patted my heart

"Because that fair warning will make all the difference when I'm incapacitated" I said trying to act mad. He laughed

"I said I'd be a gentleman. A gentleman is still a man and a man doesn't pass up an opportunity to sleep with an attractive woman" He replied. I smiled

"Are you calling me attractive?" I teased

"You called me attractive remember? I'm just returning the favour" He protested

"I thought we'd established that I meant Seth?" I said provoking him

"I think we both know that Seth isn't your type" he replied. I was shocked

"And who Mr Ambrose, Do you think is my type?" I asked and Dean looked at me. His eyes shined and he shrugged

"I don't know. I'm still trying to work it out. Are you heading back to your room?" He asked, I realised we were in front of the elevator and I shook my head.

"No, I'm heading out to get food. Then I'm heading back to my room" I replied

"See you around then Sugar." He replied as he walked in to the elevator.

"I'm sure you will" I said walking through the doors of the hotel and heading towards my favourite take out place.

* * *

I had just started to dig in to the ice cream I had bought from the take-out place when someone knocked on my door, I sighed frustrated as I put the ice-cream on the side and opened the door. Kaitlyn immediately fell on top of me. She was sobbing her eyes out.

"Erm, Kait? Are you alright?" I asked and she shook her head "Are you physically hurt?" I asked dreading the answer but I exhaled when she shook her head. "Okay, Come on. Let me shut the door" I said lifting her off me and shutting the door as she threw herself down on the settee and continued to cry.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's Roman" She said. Dread filled me, I swear if he had hurt her I was going to gut him like a fish.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"He... I think he's cheating on me" She said and I sighed. Men were such animals sometimes

"With who?" I asked.

"I don't know" She said and I exhaled relieved that she didn't know, At least that meant she wasn't a danger to some other diva.

"Then why do you think he's cheating?" I asked and she hiccuped

"He's never there anymore. He keeps leaving through the night and we haven't had sex in ages" Kaitlyn said and I crinkled my eyebrows.

"I'm sure he isn't actually cheating on you. He's probably tired and stuff from work. You've seen the matches he's had to put on" I said rubbing her back. She hiccuped again and smiled

"Maybe you're right, I'm sorry about this Essence" She said as she wiped her face.

"It's fine. I'd rather you came here and cried than went to the bar and got yourself really drunk and did something stupid" I replied and she gave me a watery smile I reached over to the side and offered her a spoon.

"Ice cream?" I asked and she nodded taking the spoon and taking a spoonful while I went to get my phone. Earlier that day I had received a message from Dean letting me know that he'd stolen my number from Kaitlyn's phone when she wasn't looking. I sent him a scolding message but I wasn't really bothered, Dean seemed the type that wouldn't give my number out. I sent him a message

* * *

Me:

Ambrose, Where is Roman?

Ambrose:

I thought you were going to call me Dean? And isn't he with Kaitlyn?

Me:

I like Ambrose better, Kaitlyn's at my hotel room. She's crying her eyes out.

Ambrose:

Seth says he saw him down at the bar

Me:

Is there a reason why he'd be there?

Ambrose:

Have him and Kaitlyn split up?

Me:

No, She thinks he's cheating on her.

Ambrose:

There a possibility.

Me:

Don't say that.

Ambrose:

I didn't say it. I typed it

Me:

Do you honestly think he's cheating on her?

Ambrose:

Nah, Even he isn't that stupid. He knows when he's got it good.

Me:

That's alright then. I was going to murder him

Ambrose:

You've known Kaitlyn for less than a week and you're threatening her unfaithful boyfriend?

Me:

Don't call him that. There is no solid proof yet

Ambrose:

You're cute when your mad :D

Me:

You can't see me.

Ambrose:

Turn around John Cena.

* * *

I turned around to see Dean looking at me from the doorway. He smirked before putting his phone back in his pocket and crossing his arms, I shook my head humorously

"Who let you in?" I asked

"Kaitlyn can be persuaded very easily" He answered and I laughed

"What did you promise her?" I asked

"Sexual favours." He answered and I smirked

"What did you really promise her?" I asked and he held his hand to his heart

"I'm offended that you think I'm joking" He said

"I think we both know after she's been with Roman, You won't satisfy her" I said as I walked up to him and went to leave the room. He leaned closer to me pinning me against the door frame

"I am more than willing to test this theory. You can be the willing test subject" He whispered

"What happened to being a gentleman?" I teased and he smiled

"It went out of the window when you questioned my capability to satisfy a woman" He replied.

"Then it's just terrible news that I haven't slept with Roman so I'm not eligible for the hypothesis" I smirked.

"Damn. Just my luck" He responded and I smiled as I walked in to the kitchen.

"Alright, Where is Kaitlyn?" I asked when I realised that she wasn't where I left her.

"I bargained Roman's location for access to your room" Dean smiled and I slapped a hand to my forehead

"Dean!" I groaned

"And I haven't even touched you yet, Want to change your theory?" He replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"This isn't a joke, I need to get Kaitlyn" I replied

"Why? Leave her and Roman to it" He said and I shook my head as I threw on a jacket

"You have obviously never heard the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'" I said and Dean shook his head "If she finds him with another woman then you will have to find someone else to do the triple power bomb with." I said and Dean's eyes widened

"Well, Maybe we should check on the love birds" He said hurriedly

"Someone up there is testing me tonight" I groaned as I hurriedly grabbed my key card and pushed Dean from the room

"Are you calling me sinful?" He flirted and I shook my head

"I'm calling you stupid, How could you tell Kaitlyn where he was? She ate a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream! She's fragile" I said and Dean cracked a smile

"I stand by what I said earlier, You're cute when you're mad" He said and I tried my best to glare at him but I couldn't manage it.

"You're going to get me in so much trouble" I said and he laughed as we entered the elevator

"How do you figure that?" He asked leaning against the wall of the elevator. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and felt the overwhelming urge to jump up and wrap my legs around his...

"Because you've made my trainee go on a rampage!" I spluttered pushing the urge aside

"It's not my fault her boyfriend is unfaithful" He replied and I growled

"Stop calling him that. There isn't a shred of proof that he's been unfaithful and I need to find Kaitlyn before she does something stupid." I snapped

"Calm down Essence. We'll find her" He replied

"You'd better hope so, Lover boy" I said and his smile widened

"So we've progressed to lovers?" He asked and I shook my head

"You're really pushing this aren't you?" I said and he nodded. I tried to smile at him but at that moment I noticed Kaitlyn and Roman at the bar.

They were basically dry humping on it.

"Well... I think this was a wasted journey" Dean said behind me.

"Well, I needed to make sure" I said, "She could have killed him"

"Yeah right. I still think he could be unfaithful" He said and this time I hit him. Hard.

"Ouch" He said rubbing his arm.

"Don't act like I didn't warn you continuously" I said as I turned back to the elevator.

"Don't you want to get drunk?" He asked gesturing to the bar

"You just want me to make bad decisions. I can do that sober" I smiled and he closed his eyes

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it isn't nice to tease people?" He asked and I chuckled

"My mother taught me to pole dance when I was sixteen" I answered. His eyes nearly fell out of the sockets

"Can I see what you learned?" He asked and I laughed as the elevator landed on my floor

"One day if your lucky and I'm drunk enough" I smiled and Dean shook his head

"You're dangerous" He smirked

"And yet you keep coming back for more" I said as I left the elevator, He stayed in and pressed the button for his floor

"See you around Sugar" He said

"You know I have a name right?" I smirked

"Yeah, See you around Essence" He replied and I smiled sweetly

"Bye Ambrose" I said waving as the doors closed and I silently exhaled.

* * *

I was beginning to wonder just how much the WWE had changed since I'd left. Never before had I met someone like Dean Ambrose. Well I'd met one, and he fathered my daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

I lay there the morning after having an internal debate with myself over whether or not I should get out of bed. This whole training Kaitlyn commitment was coming back to bite me considering I could barley move that morning due to the amount of spears I had taken to the abdomen, Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate across the bed and I reached over to grab it. I would have thought that Kaitlyn would have had enough of texting me, we were texting all last night about what had happened in the elevater between me and Dean but her and Roman had never come up in conversation.

_Kaitlyn:_

_So... What time do you want me to meet you at the gym?_

_Me:_

_Whenever is convenient for you. _

_Kaitlyn:_

_I'm ashamed to say that I am rather... sore this morning ;)_

_I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't myself. _

_Me:_

_It's fine. I glad you and Roman sorted things out. _

_Kaitlyn:_

_You saw? _

_Me:_

_Yeah, along with the whole bar :D Don't be ashamed I know _

_exactly why you're sore. _

_Kaitlyn:_

_Oh god. I'm sorry. I'll kill him. _

_Me:_

_It's all good. I'll text you later and we can work on your mic skills. _

_Kaitlyn:_

_Sounds like a plan. Thanks for being so cool about all of this Essence. You're not the bitch people think you are. _

_Me:_

_I was a Diva once too, I know how it works. Don't worry about what happens behind the scenes. It's what you can pull off in the ring that matters. _

_Kaitlyn:_

_I won't. Talk to you later. _

I smiled at the phone as I placed it back on the side and threw the blanket to the side as I hopped from the bed. I was wearing the 'Me to You' pyjamas my sister had bought me and I was suddenly hit with the early morning coldness. I skipped in to the bathroom desperate to turn on the shower and become warm once more. I threw my shirt from me to the floor and turned to full body mirror I had. I looked down at myself in the mirror and sighed, I loved how I looked sometimes but something immediately caught my eye and I found myself touching the scar that ran across my stomach, My caesarean scar. It seemed to shine more because if the tan I had picked up. It was right on my bikini line and I had been self continuous about it for a while after the procedure. I slowly began to realise the real reason I had come back here and it wasn't to train Kaitlyn. I reached for my phone once more.

* * *

"I need to talk to you." I said in to the phone. I could almost hear the annoyance in his voice,

"You always need to talk to me. What does it concern this time?" Randy asked his voice sounding scratchy like he'd just woken up. I heard the faint voice of another woman and I shook my head in humour.

"Besides your awful morning voice and the fact that you can't spend a night alone? I need to ask you about boys" I replied as I threw my keys in to my bag

"You're twenty-four years old. Don't you already know everything worth knowing" He said as I heard him answer the woman in hushed tones and I chuckled

"Let me rephrase, I need to ask for your advice about boys and clearly you need my advice on woman" I said and I could hear the rustling in the background as he pulled on clothes. I smiled victoriously

"Fine, I'll meet you for breakfast in that place around the corner. You owe me a fucking coffee" He grumbled

"Sold. See you there" I said brightly as I ended the phone call and skipped from the room.

* * *

My butterfly print t-shirt hugged my frame snugly and my jeans were high waisted as I skipped to the elevator and pressed the button to call it. It arrived minutes later and I stepped inside, just as the elevator was about to close a hand reached out and stopped it before stepping inside himself. I glanced up and smiled, he squinted his eyes in as he tried to remember my name.

"Essence?" He asked uncertainly and I nodded

"How's it going Seth?" I asked and he smiled at me happy that he'd remembered my name correctly and that I had remembered his.

"I'm great. I had to change rooms last night because of yours and Dean's antics. There was no way I was sleeping in there with Roman and Kaitlyn" He smiled and I returned the smile

"That was all Dean. I was trying to protect Kaitlyn. I'm happy they're back together" I replied and he nodded understandingly

"All joking aside, are you going to compete at Money in the Bank?" he asked and I shook my head

"I'm just helping out at the moment" I said and he raised an eyebrow "Vince doesn't think I'm ready"

"I've seen a few of your previous matches. You have some serious talent" He complimented and I smirked

"Coming from the 'Architect' of The Shield? That's the biggest compliment I've had in a while" I said and he chuckled flexing his arm muscles.

"I'm being serious. If Vince doesn't have you face AJ for the title soon then I fear for the future of the Divas Division." Seth replied and I nodded and swallowed loudly. I hated compliments they made me uneasy. The elevator came to a stop on the ground floor and the doors opened, I almost sighed with relief. I wasn't nearly this uneasy when I was trapped in an elevator with Dean.

"The goal to the moment is for Kaitlyn to face AJ for the title. This is me" I said gesturing to the open doors and he smiled before forcefully engulfing me in a bear hug. I tried not to tense up, to his credit though he smelt amazing.

"Don't be so naïve. Roman may be filling Kaitlyn's head with that shit but we both know it isn't going to happen" He replied in my ear as he walked off towards the gym. I watched him go, What the fuck did everyone else know that I didn't?

* * *

I raced round to the breakfast place that Randy wanted to meet at and ordered two coffees. No sooner had I placed the order that the man himself walked through the doors. I smiled and waved to which he grunted and came over. He looked awful, not enough sleep I'd wager.

"Where's my coffee?" he demanded

"I just ordered it" I replied and he actually smiled at me

"So, what advice do you need? or who's ass am I kicking?" He asked and I found myself smiling at him

"No-ones. Rand, I haven't been completely honest about why I came back to the WWE and I wanted to clear things up" I said and he crinkled his eyebrows

"I thought you came back to see Vince and to train Kaitlyn" he said and I nodded

"That was the whole reason I'm here but I took the job because I needed to get back in to the WWE" I said and he nodded as the waitress handed him his coffee

"I suppose you missed wrestling, You're in love with it" He said and I nodded

"I did but I have a bigger reason to want to come back here" I confessed and he smirked

"Is this your way of confessing your undying love for me?" he asked and I found myself chucking but then I stopped. I realised that the time had come to become completely honest with him and I smiled uncertainly as I took a deep breath and revealed my closely guarded secret.

"Rand... I have a daughter" I said looking up for his reaction. His eyes became wide and his mouth dropped open slightly

"A daughter? You gave birth to a child? Is that even possible? You're basically a man" He asked dumbstruck

"Technically no I didn't give birth, I had a C section and sorry to disappoint but I have a vagina, I can have kids" I replied and he continued to stare

"Can I see the scar?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes

"Don't you believe me?" I asked and he nodded quickly

"I just want to see what one looks like" He said and I sighed as I stood up and pulled the high waisted jeans down lightly and exposed the silver scar to his eyes. He stared at it for a few seconds before he winced.

"Jesus Christ." He said "That looks nasty"

"It's just a scar, I expect Sam had a natural birth?" I asked as I sat back down and he nodded

"Bitch damn near broke my hand." He said and I smiled "It can't be that painful"

"Hey! No uterus no opinion." I said and he laughed

"You're a mother, that's the most amazing thing I've heard this week. Wait a second... Who's the father?" He asked his eyes wide with possibility.

"That's what I need your help with." I said. His eyebrows raised and he put down his coffee and regarded me with rapped attention.

"Don't you know?" He asked and I nodded hurriedly

"I know who the father is, Looking at Tammy it's impossible not to. I need to ask for your opinion what to do?" I asked and he nodded

"Who is it?" he asked and I shook my head

"I can't tell you. I can't risk this getting out, It would ruin everything. His career and mine" I said and he nodded

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" He asked and I sighed "Are you.. are you scared of him?" Randy asked his eyes wide

"Yes" I whispered and Randy's arm slammed on to the table

"Did he hurt you?" He asked as he rubbed my arm

"Not physically but emotionally is a different story" I replied and I was rewarded with a sigh of relief.

"Do I know him?" He asked and I nodded. He let out a frustrated sigh as he scrubbed his eyes. I glanced up and pleaded for him to let it go with my eyes. He understood.

"I'll let it go but promise me something?" He said and I raised an eyebrow "Promise me it isn't Triple H"

"I promise that Triple H isn't Tammy's father" I said automatically and Randy released a breath he had been holding

"That's alright then, because I would have killed the mother fucker" He said, to this I snorted

* * *

As it turned out, Randy actually gave me some great advice. But as I was about to leave my phone rang. I turned to Randy and raised an eyebrow.

It was my mother.

"Hello" I said and I was greeted with a sound that made my heart soar,

"Hello Mummy" My daughter said, I smiled at the phone. Her voice made me giggle

"Hello Tammy baby, What's wrong?" I asked and she giggled

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you" She said.

"Well here I am. What do you want to talk about?" I asked and Randy seemed to make the 'Aww' face.

"When are you coming home?" Tammy asked and I found myself tearing up

"Soon baby, Mummy's coming home real soon" I answered

"Mummy?" She asked

"Yes?" I answered

"Who's W-randy Orton?" She asked and I nearly spat coffee at Randy

"Why do you ask?" I asked

"Grandma said that you were having coffee with him" Tammy replied "She said it was on 'witter'" I covered the mouth piece

"You bastard, Did you tweet about having coffee with me?" I asked and he nodded. I made a threatening gesture with my hand to which he snorted

"Mummy?" Tammy was asking and I turned my attention back to the phone

"Yes baby?" I replied taking a large sip of coffee to calm my nerves

"W-robbie says...Are you dating W-randy?" she asked and I spat the coffee over Randy. He jumped and glared at me as he mopped up the spit and coffee

"How attractive" he said sarcastically "I hope for your daughter's sake that she takes after her father"

"I wouldn't hope for that if I were you" I whispered to him before turning back to the phone "No Tammy, Mummy and Randy aren't dating. Tell Uncle Robbie I'm going to kill him" I answered and Randy wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Mkay" She said "You want Grandma?"

"No baby, Mummy's got to go and take care of some business. I'll call you soon" I answered

"Bye Mummy, W-ove you" She said and I could feel my heart melting.

"Love you too Angel." I said as I heard the familiar click. I put the phone down and turned back to Randy

"Well. That was nauseating." He said and I scoffed

"That was my daughter. Fuck off" I snapped

"She sounded adorable." He said and I nodded

"She is. How do I tell him about her?" I asked and Randy lay back in his seat for a second

"How old is she?" He asked and I sighed

"Coming up for her second birthday" I answered and he winced

"That's a long time. Is that where you went before you broke your jaw? When Vince said you were taking some time off because you were burned out?" Randy asked

"Yes. Vince knew" I said and Randy nodded before chuckling

"Is there anything that man does know about you?" He asked and I smiled

"Nope, sadly the mother fucker has my mother on speed dial" I said and Randy cracked a smile.

* * *

Kaitlyn and I met up in the gym a few hours later and as promised we worked on her mic skills. She wasn't half bad actually, The Shield were there of course. Roman watched Kaitlyn intently and I became more and more aware of Dean's eyes as the training session went on. Randy walked in to the gym and came over to the exercise bike next to the ring, we made eye contact and he smiled at me.

"That's great. The insults are getting better but you still need to get the tremor out of your voice. I can tell that you're nervous" I said and she nodded "Why don't you try and insult me? Use anything you want" I offered opening my arms to prove a point and regarded her with a smirk,

"Your ice cream tastes terrible" Kaitlyn tried and Roman chuckled. I bit my lip as I glanced over at The Shield in anger, they shut up immediately

"It needs to be worse Kait. Come on... Use the late night messages we send. Here I'll start. You have awful taste in men, Your boyfriend isn't even attractive" I encouraged

"Hey!" Roman said "You want another spear?" He threatened.

"You have a massive crush on Randy Orton and you stare at him when he works out because you think he has a great ass" Kaitlyn stated and I was aware of Randy turning around to smirk at me. Damn... She got me good.

"Not a single word" I warned Randy through clenched teeth without looking at him. Smug bastard only smirked

"You didn't deny it!" He replied and I almost face-palmed. I was going to kill Vince if this embarrassment wasn't worth it.

"That's getting better, Want to try again?" I said turning back to Kaitlyn nervous for what was going to come out of her mouth. I had a good reason to be,

"You had a fantasy about fucking Dean Ambrose in an elevator" She cried and I stared at her in shock. Damn those late night texts! I needed to stop telling her these things.

"Oh did you now?" Dean asked from behind me and I rolled my eyes, I could almost hear his ego inflating.

"Maybe we should leave boys out of the insults" I said as Randy almost rolled on the floor laughing, even Roman was laughing whilst Seth and Dean just stared at me. Dean was grinning and Seth was shaking his head in humour.

"You aren't denying it" Dean said and I could feel myself beginning to blush,

"Don't be embarrassed Essence. Dean has had a fair few fantasies about you, although I'll choose not to recite them." Seth said and Dean immediately went to elbow him in the ribs but Seth moved and regarded the red faced man with a victorious smirk.

"You have to sleep tonight Seth. I'd do it with one eye open" Dean threatened

"You aren't denying it" I teased laughing and Dean turned to grin at me but Randy beat him to it.

"Essence. I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist" Randy said laughing and I glared at him

"I didn't even-" I started to deny but Randy cut me off with his finger on my lips.

"Oh no. It's too late to deny it now" He said and I tried to turn back to Kaitlyn but he held my gaze and I found myself oddly aroused by the dangerous glint in his eyes. "Now I'm going to finish working out. Try not to stare at my 'great' ass" he said and I glared at the man as he walked away.

"Do you really have a crush on Randy?" Dean asked and I turned back to him

"No and I didn't have a fantasy-" I said but deja vu happened and Dean pressed his finger to my lips to stop the words.

"There's no point in denying it. I saw how red you were" Dean said as his finger lightly traced my lips. I was frozen in place as he traced the tip of his finger over the outline of my lips. I took a shaky breath and accidentally licked my lips where his finger was. He grinned at me wolfishly and I found myself blushing once more.

"Why didn't you deny what Seth was saying. People are never going to let it go, You know?" I whispered glancing over at the other two members of The Shield which were deep in conversation with Kaitlyn.

"Because" he said leaning closer to my ear as he whispered, his lips brushed softly against my ear and his voice sounded velvety smooth as he continued "You can't deny the truth"

A dangerously involuntary shiver ran through me, as Dean turned back to the other members of The Shield and Kaitlyn turned to me.

"Ess?" She said clicking in front of my face but I continued to stay frozen where I was. I was beyond aroused and I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from Dean.

Little mother-fucking bastard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Come on Kait" I cried as I watched her and Natalya practice in the ring. After all the praise I had given her in the practice sessions, Vince had given her a match with Natalya at the upcoming Raw. I was a mess of nerves for her. I watched as she managed to execute a perfect spear, Natalya groaned from the floor and I smiled as I heard Kaitlyn practice her trash talking as well.

"Fancy meeting you here. She's looking good" Randy complimented as he came down to the ring to practice for his match against Daniel Bryan and nodded at Kaitlyn.

"I know fancy seeing me at the performance centre, Thank you, I think she's going to own it tonight" I smiled looking over my shoulder at him. He grinned as he threw his bag on to a chair and chugged down a bottle of water in record timing "Did you get chased here?" I asked as I watched the last few gulps go down his throat.

"I know I'm an attractive guy with a great ass but woman don't just chase me everywhere you know. I mean that's a security risk" He replied with false arrogance "Why do you ask? Am I sweaty?" I crinkled my eyebrows and pointed at the now empty water bottle hanging limply from his hand.

"You may have missed a drop" I teased and he shrugged before jerking the bottle in my direction making the droplets fly towards me, I felt them land on my face.

"Nope. I think I got it all" He smirked as I wiped a droplet off my cheek and glared at him,

"You're lucky I'm watching my girl, Kaitlyn..." I said turning to look back at the ring but was confronted by the sight of Daniel Bryan looking down at me from the ropes. He had his hair tied back and was regarding me with a wide smile.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm neither a girl or Kaitlyn" He said and I looked around before setting my eyes on her. She was with Roman and they were making out. I wasn't surprised.

"For the love of Jesus" I said frustrated

"What now? What are you complaining about?" Randy said dramatically as he got in the ring and came to stand by Daniel Bryan, they both leaned over the ropes towards me.

"Do they always have to be here?" I said pointing at The Shield "I think there is something wrong with Kaitlyn" I said as I watched her argue with Roman.

"Technically no" Daniel replied looking over his shoulder at the three members "Don't pretend like you don't want him here Ess, Randy's been telling me all about your fantasy in an elevator-" Daniel teased but I cut him off looking at Randy coyly.

"Oh has he? Has he also told you that he's sleeping with Vickie Guerrero?" I asked sweetly

"No.. dude that's nasty. Wash your hands before you touch me" Daniel said and Randy tried to defend himself but I cut him off

"He has slept with EVERY diva on the roster. This was to be expected Daniel" I said tutting at Randy who just smirked at me knowing I'd won.

"Well he hasn't slept with Brie. She told me" Daniel replied as he rooted for his bag.

"GASP! Plot Twist" I said dramatically but the look on Randy's face when he glanced at me sideways said it all.

Daniel had been lied too.

"Essence?" Kaitlyn asked from behind me. I sighed hoping The Shield weren't with her.

"Yes?" I asked turning around and being pleasantly surprised to see they weren't

"I'm heading back to the hotel. Wanna come with?" She asked smiling.

"Isn't Roman with you?" I asked and she shook her head

"I'm coming, Randy's boring me" I smiled

"Just because I'm not working out and she can't stare at my great ass" Randy called and Daniel turned to me in disgust

"That was you? You're the one that has made him insufferably egotistical for the last two days? Couldn't you keep your opinion to yourself?" He whined as he locked up with Randy.

"I don't think-" I started before giving up "Don't think I've forgiven you for that yet" I told Kaitlyn sternly as I picked up my bag and waved at the two men in the ring.

* * *

Kaitlyn was quieter than usual in the car and I was becoming worried. She just sat there with her arms crossed, staring in to the distance.

"What's up Champ? Nervous?" I asked and she shook her head. Her two toned hair shook with the force and I frowned concerned "What's wrong?" I asked

"Roman." She said simply and I sighed

"What did he do this time?" I asked and she dug her nails in to the seat of her chair in anger.

"His fiancé is coming to visit him this week" She finally answered and I nearly crashed the car in shock

"His what?" I almost shouted

"I thought you knew? Roman's engaged to a woman called Alea and they have a daughter together" Kaitlyn explained and my eyes widened

"Oh Kait. Honey why would you let yourself become involved with that?" I asked gently

"I've been asking myself the same question. This was the reason behind the argument before, He and his wife set a date for the wedding" Kaitlyn replied and I sighed

"Has he told you when?" I asked rubbing her shoulder.

"He finally told me the date this morning, October 7th" She said through gritted teeth. The date sounded extremely familiar and a few seconds later it clicked

"Isn't that your..?" I trailed off and she nodded stiffly

"The son of a bitch is giving me an unwanted birthday present" She said angrily.

"I know him getting married on your birthday is a little inconsiderate of him but surely you knew this was coming?" I asked "The man is engaged"

"It wasn't supposed to turn in to this. I was supposed to be the way that he got all his frustrations out then he'd get married and we'd never see each other in that way again. We'd go back to being friends" Kaitlyn explained and I smiled at her naïve nature.

"What happened to that plan?" I asked as we pulled up at the hotel. I shut off the engine and turned to look at her sympathetically.

"I broke rule one" she said and I raised an eyebrow questioningly "I fell in love with the smug bastard and now he is going to go off and marry that unsuspecting bitch and leave me in the dust" she continued.

"Kait... I'm sorry" I said pulling her in to a hug.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I said I could handle a purely physical relationship" She sobbed

"You probably thought you could at the time, sex is an intimate thing. You have to have some level of trust or care for the person in order to reach the level of intimacy that makes sex worth it. You probably didn't realise how much Roman meant to you until it was too late" I tried to reassure her.

"How could I be so stupid?" She cried and I hugged her tighter

"You aren't stupid Kait. You just let yourself fall for a married man, You aren't the first and you won't be the last, I did the same once" I replied and she lifted her head to stare at me

"You did?" She asked and I nodded

"We had the same arrangement that you and Roman did, the only difference was that I was stupid enough to believe that I meant something to him. Anyway to cut a long and very complicated story short, He chose his wife over me and I learned that I needed to move on" Kaitlyn stared at me through the story

"Kait, it's not your fault that you developed feelings for Roman. We woman aren't perfect, our hearts aren't made to be used and abused and as much as we try and make ourselves as heartless as possible it doesn't work. I must have known somewhere deep inside that he was going to choose her, it was a good career move and I don't blame him for it." I said and Kaitlyn continued to stare at me.

"You knew he would choose his wife over you?" She asked and I nodded

"I loved him. I didn't care that he had some baggage, I liked to live in the little bubble that consisted of the fact that I thought he loved me too. Don't be like Kait, if he doesn't love you the way that you love him then you need to get out of there and save yourself some serious heartache" I replied and she nodded.

"Thanks for looking out for me Ess, I'm sorry that all that happened to you" She said as she opened the car door.

"I'm over it. He is stuck in a loveless business marriage and I couldn't be happier to see his discomfort" I smiled.

"Do you still love him?" She asked and I bit my lip as I thought

"I'm not going to lie to you Kait, you never completely stop loving someone once you've started. I still feel the need to make sure he's alright and I still get goosebumps when I see him take a hit in the ring that never goes away" I answered and Kaitlyn rubbed my arm

"How do you deal with it? It must ache seeing this guy everyday at work" she said and I shook my head

"I remind myself that he belongs to someone else and I refuse to become anyone's silver again when I deserve to be their gold" I replied and she nodded her head.

"I'm going to speak to Roman when he gets back" she said and I nodded as the memories washed over me and I barley concealed the chill that ran down my spine.

* * *

I threw my phone to the side and climbed over the bed. It was three oclock. Usually everyone had to be at the arena for six. I was so nervous for Kaitlyn's match against Natalya. I knew Kaitlyn was scheduled to win but if it wasn't a plausible win then the audience wouldn't be entertained. I lay back against the pillows for a second and just breathed until I heard my phone.

_**Dean:**_

_Didn't see you today at the performance centre. Didn't you go?_

_**Me:**_

_Yeah. I watched Kaitlyn's match but I started talking to some other superstars. _

_**Dean:**_

_Oh cool. She's really improving. _

_**Me:**_

_Thank you, I need to speak to you guys though_

_**Dean:**_

_All of us?_

_**Me:**_

_If that's possible_

_**Dean:**_

_Sure. Room 396. Come over. _

_**Me:**_

_On my way. _

I wanted to speak to them about them not being there for Kaitlyn's sessions. I wanted Kaitlyn to be at her best and she wouldn't be whilst Roman was there to distract her.

I shrugged my coat on and walked down to the room that Dean mentioned, I wasn't looking forward to the conversation. I knocked on the door and I was surprised to see Kaitlyn answer it, her eyes were still bloodshot and she pushed past me and through the door. I ran after her. The Shield could wait.

"Kait. What's wrong"? I asked as I grabbed her arm

"He said he didn't care. He said that he didn't care about me" She sobbed and I saw red

"Go back to your room and calm down before your match" I advised her and she shook her head.

"I'm sharing with Roman, I can't go back" She replied. I handed her my room card without hesitation

"Go to mine. I'll sort this" I said as I turned and marched back to the room. I was angry and I was pretty sure that Roman was going to get the brunt of it.

* * *

"I was wondering if you'd be coming back" Dean said leaning against the door frame. I didn't pay attention to him I walked straight in to the room and up to Roman. I waited for a second for him to notice me before I slapped him as hard as possible across the face. His head was thrown to the side with the impact and I was beyond satisfied with the sound it made. He growled as he stood up

"What the fuck was that?" He fumed

"That was me slapping you" I retorted

"I know what it was. What the fuck gave you the right?" He snarled and I shook my head in disgust

"You make me sick, you make me physically sick" I snarled back

"Why is that? Because I told your little friend that I didn't care about her?" He asked angrily and I took a deep breath

"Because you had the nerve to pretend like you did. You had the nerve to pretend like you cared about her when all the while you were just waiting until you could go back home to your cushy little wife and daughter" I snapped and his eyes widened

"Why do you care?" He asked

"She's my friend, I care about my friends. You're disgusting Roman and I hope someday your wife sees you for what you are." I replied "But for now I don't want you or any of the members of The Shield anywhere near Kaitlyns practice sessions or near her in the ring because if I so much as catch a whiff of you anywhere near her you will wake up the next morning to find out that the Hounds of Justice have had a little trip to the vets and you pup" I said poking Roman's chest. "Will come home with your testicles in a party bag," I threatened before stomping over to the door frame where Dean was frozen with shock.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry Seth" I said as I slammed the door and hurried off towards my own.

* * *

I was backstage watching on the monitor as Kaitlyn locked up with Natalya once more. I was proud of the way that she was handling herself on screen despite the fact that off screen she was falling apart slowly. I felt bad for her, Kaitlyn didn't deserve to have the one man she fell in love with tell her that she didn't mean anything to her.

"I heard you threatened Roman Reigns today?" a familiar voice asked. I turned and sighed, Triple H stood there in all his glory. Suit undone and his sleeves rolled up.

"You shouldn't listen to rumours Hunter. They'll be your downfall" I replied turning back to the screen to see Kaitlyn had won and was celebrating.

"You need to be more careful who you threaten. You are easy to replace and he isn't. If Vince has to he will make a choice" Triple H warned

"Then let him make it" I replied "I don't care anymore"

"Ess, I know how much you hate me but can you drop the shit for five seconds and just tell me what's wrong?" He sighed and I smirked

"Deja vu that's all" I replied and he looked at me questioningly "Roman is getting married and he was stringing Kaitlyn along" I continued and Triple H looked away ashamed.

"You can't throw away your career because you have morals and he doesn't" Triple H replied and I chuckled

"Kaitlyn fell in love with him and he told her that he didn't care about her" I said as I stood up and walked towards him "Do you have any idea what that feels like?" I asked as he looked away, unable to meet my eyes and swallowed loudly "I didn't think you would" I said as I walked off to meet Kaitlyn.

As I waited for Kaitlyn to come back from the locker room I heard my phone go off, I reached in to my pocket to see it was Randy.

_**Randy:**_

_Miss me?_

_**Me:**_

_I can't say I have, you up next with D-Bry?_

_**Randy:**_

_That's just mean, Yeah wish me luck. This match is going to rock. _

_**Me:**_

_Good Luck :D_

_**Randy: **_

_Did you work out what was wrong with Kaitlyn?_

_**Me:**_

_You were listening to me!?_

_**Randy:**_

_I always listen to you, is she okay?_

_**Me:**_

_She's not taking the news of Roman's fiancé well. _

_**Randy:**_

_Shocker, What did you tell her?_

_**Me:**_

_I told her that she wasn't the first woman that managed to fall in love with married man_

_**Randy:**_

_You told her about you and Triple H? I saw you and him earlier in the hallway. Are you okay?_

_**Me:**_

_I had to, He wanted to warn me to be careful. I'm fine. _

_**Randy:**_

_I heard about your little threat :D Well played... Seems like he cares about you have you spoke to Triple H since he married Steph?_

_**Me:**_

_Why thank you :D No, every time I'm alone with him we argue because he thinks I'm jealous of him and Steph. _

_**Randy:**_

_Are you?_

_**Me:**_

_I loved him Rand, but I'm not jealous of what him and Steph have. _

_**Randy:**_

_Was he your first crush?_

_**Me:**_

_Of course not. You know who was and don't make me say it. _

_**Randy:**_

_Oh I know who it was ;)_

_**Me:**_

_Do you have any idea how much I regret telling you?_

_**Randy:**_

_I think it's adorable. _

_**Me:**_

_You're an asshole, I was 21 and you were the first wrestler that actually spoke to me_

_**Randy:**_

_So you wanted my cock because I asked you for the time? Damn you're easier than I thought_

_**Me:**_

_Fuck you Randel :D_

_**Randy:**_

_Only because you want too, See you around Ess :D I'm off to beat on a goat. _

* * *

"Ready to go?" Kaitlyn asked as she walked from the changing rooms. Her hair was damp and she was wearing a pale pink Hello Kitty t-shirt. I was about to answer when I was interrupted by a cold voice from behind me.

"No she isn't, Essence can I have a word?" Dean asked from the wall opposite us.

"If it involves Roman then no. I don't want to talk about it Dean" I replied and he shook his head

"It doesn't" He replied

"Wait here" I told Kaitlyn and I walked over to him. He didn't move and neither did his eyes. He looked like a snake, coiled and ready to pounce.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly as I shrugged my bag higher on my shoulder as he stared at me before he opened his mouth.

"What's the deal between you and Triple H?" He asked "And don't bullshit me because I heard everything you said to him earlier"

* * *

Dun Dun Dun... Will she tell him?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I was almost speechless, Almost

"Excuse me?" I asked staring at the man in front of me that hadn't even bothered to change out of his ring gear. He regarded me with an annoyed smile, he looked angry and I was confused.

"You heard me. Are you fucking Triple H?" He asked angrily, now I was angry.

"That's hardly your business Ambrose. How fucking dare you spy on me while I'm working" I replied just as angrily, How fucking dare he ask me about my sex-life. I had known the guy for a fucking week he didn't have the right.

"I guess the whole locker room must have been right when they said you were nothing but a whore" He ranted. I slapped him hard across the face. His face moved with the impact and the sound echoed across the near empty hall, I heard a gasp from Kaitlyn but that didn't stop the anger from over flowing.

"How fucking dare you accuse me of being a whore? You don't even know me. What the fuck gives you the right?" I replied as he held his cheek where a red mark was fading.

"Really? Because to me you look like a nasty little ring rat that doesn't realise when she isn't wanted" He spat and I refrained from slapping him again. The words hit home, when it came to the WWE maybe I didn't realise when I wasn't wanted.

"It's none of your business what I am or if I am what you think I am, Are you done insulting me?" I said calmly.

"It would make sense if you're sleeping with the COO. If any of the other trainers dared to slap someone as big as Roman Reigns then-" He started thoughtfully but I cut him off realising the reason for this encounter.

"So that's what this is about? You're pissed because I slapped your little friend?" I snapped and he chuckled angrily

"You are nothing around here. You had no right to stick your nose in where it didn't belong" He spat.

"I had no right? Open your fucking eyes to what he was doing to Kaitlyn" I retorted.

"It wasn't any of your business to get involved in their relationship, Roman cares about Kaitlyn" Dean said and I snorted

"Well he has a funny way of showing it, He told her he didn't care about her. You didn't have to see her face after she left. She was fucking broken and that is Roman's fault" I said

"I wouldn't expect a ring rat to understand that he was protecting her" Dean said

"Bite me Ambrose" I said flipping him off

"Why, is that another one of your fantasies, little girl? Roman has a family. He's not stupid enough to let his bit on the side jeopardise that" He taunted grabbing hold of my middle finger which was still swearing at him and I took a deep breath as I yanked it from his grasp.

"Don't call me a little girl. I am not a child and Kaitlyn is not just his bit on the side" I snapped as he chuckled again and I immediately squared up to him, pissed off.

* * *

"HEY!" A voice said splitting us apart instantly "What the fuck are you two playing at?" Randy asked looking sweaty as he stood between us.

"Oh look it's the other boy wonder" Dean said and Randy narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're problem is Ambrose but you've been a dick since the Divas Match. Grow up" Randy growled and Dean actually laughed out-loud.

"Of course. You'd pick her side, Are you sleeping with him too?" Dean taunted. Randy turned to me confused

"He saw me and Triple H talking and he assumed that I'm sleeping with him" I explained and Randy sighed before turning back to Dean.

"Dude. Sort your shit out, it's getting pretty pathetic" He said "Be a man and tell the truth"

"Why should I be a man? Judging by her list of conquests, she isn't used to them" Dean chuckled and I snapped.

"Insinuate I am sleeping with Triple H one more time and Roman won't be the only member of The Shield with his balls in a party bag" I threatened as I pushed past towards Kaitlyn leaving Randy to deal with him.

* * *

"Are you okay? You seem pissed" Kaitlyn said as I walked up to her and I nodded

"I'm fine, The Shield have got some fucking nerve that's all" I said hiking my bag higher on my shoulder and stalking towards the door.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with that. Roman was my problem" Kaitlyn said as she followed me towards my rental car.

"And you are my trainee, that makes it my problem" I replied making her smile.

"What's wrong with Dean?" She asked

"Dean thinks that I am sleeping with Triple H, He thinks that is the only reason that I am still around after I slapped Roman Reigns is because I'm a ring rat" I said in an overly calm voice.

"He's trying to settle the score for Roman by humiliating you?" She asked and I nodded. I opened the door I threw my bag in to the back seat and Kaitlyn followed suit.

"ESSENCE" someone called as I opened the driver seat door. I turned to see Seth Rollins jogging towards me.

"Oh hell no. No little Ninja, I am not dealing with your bullshit as well" I almost screamed at Seth as he reached me

"I take it Dean found you before I did then?" He said and I nodded

"What do you want Seth? I'm tired and your team mate has said everything there is to say" I said as I scrubbed my face wearily.

"I'm sorry Essence for what he probably said but you need to understand Dean and Roman are best friends, He's just being a good friend while Roman licks his wounded pride. Deep down he cares about you". Seth replied and I snorted

"Listen very closely Money in the Bank is this Sunday, I came here to train Kaitlyn and Roman was getting in the way of her improvement, so I took care of it and got rid of the problem. I don't regret it and being honest with you Seth I don't give a shit whether or not Dean cares about me. He crossed a line tonight" I sniffed as I slammed the door and turned back to Seth who was looking shocked at my outburst

"Why are you apologising for them? Shouldn't you be on the same page as your team mates?" Kaitlyn asked from the other side of the car and I raised an eyebrow at the question. She had a point

"Because, I know what Roman was doing was wrong. I'm glad that Essence said something before you actually got hurt Kait" Seth mumbled and I smiled at the two toned man. That was cute.

"Thank you." Kaitlyn blushed from the other side of the car. I sighed as I opened the door once more,

"If you knew it was wrong, why didn't you say something?" I asked and Seth sighed himself

"Because it's bros before hoes Ess" Seth answered looking over at Kaitlyn ashamed "We skipped the friend stage and became brothers automatically, I don't want to risk what we have"

"Of course you don't. I'm taking Kaitlyn back to the hotel, Tell Dean and Roman if I see them tonight I won't hesitate to carry out that threat myself" I replied as I got in the car. Kaitlyn shot Seth a sympathetic look at followed me in as I started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"Promise not to kill me" Kaitlyn said as we drove along the street towards the hotel,

"What have you done now?" I asked glancing at her as we parked at a red light.

"I think I have a crush on Seth" She admitted blushing furiously.

"Kaitlyn... You've spent the last twelve months in a relationship with his friend, a relationship you haven't even ended yet" I exclaimed and she nodded

"I know but I've always had a soft spot for Seth, Look at the way that he looked at me in the parking lot. Do you think he likes me?" Kaitlyn asked excitedly.

I came very close to head-butting the steering wheel.

* * *

Needless to say we found Seth again as soon as we entered the hotel, He was sitting with a blonde at the canteen, I glanced over at Kaitlyn as her face hardened in to a mask and she stalked over to Seth and smiled.

"Hey Seth, you made it back here fast" she said in a voice so falsely sweet that I came really close to face-palming. It was cringe-worthy!

"Hey Kait, yeah. I made a promise to meet the lady" He smiled oblivious and Kaitlyn's face dropped faster than a hot air balloon with a puncture, the blonde that Seth was sitting with seemed completely oblivious and continued to eat her salad, her blonde hair fell in sight waves around her face and she seemed to press her lips together in a hard line as if bored with Kaitlyns presence. Then she noticed me and her eyes seemed to light up.

"How...nice of you to keep your appointments" Kaitlyn replied through gritted teeth and turned to the blonde companion "Hi, I'm Kaityn. I work with Seth" she said

"Oh hi, I'm Scarlett. I'm Seth's girlfriend." The blonde replied her eyes sweeping over Kaitlyn before turning to me "You're Essence right?" She asked and I narrowed my eyes in shock.

"Yeah, Nice to meet you" I said cautiously. The blonde smiled showing off her pearly white teeth as she brush down her expensive looking mini dress, I had a bad feeling about this.

"It's nicer to finally meet you, I've heard all about you and Dean" she giggled holding her hand out. I flickered my eyes towards it still cautious of her intentions. I shook her hand and she continued to smile but I looked over at her companion annoyed that he was gossiping about me.

"Seth" I said warningly and he held his hands up in surrender.

"It wasn't Seth honey, You aren't exactly hard to work out. The attraction is obvious. I saw you guys arguing in the halls earlier and I was basically chanting for you to rip each others clothes off, Damn that Randy Orton for interrupting" She said clearly choosing her words carefully before she laughed again. The uneasy feeling in my stomach intensified at her lack of understanding.

"You're a Diva?" I asked taking in her appearance, she shook her head.

"Christ no. I'm a costume designer, I designed the outfit that Kaitlyn wore tonight" She said and I released a breath, this whole exchange was making me nervous and I made my excuse to leave. Kaitlyn followed in to the elevator scowling the entire time.

"I don't like her" Kaitlyn said and I sighed

"Is that because there is something fishy going on or because she's Seth's girlfriend?" I teased and Kaitlyn scowled again

"There is something about her, I don't know what it is but she makes me completely uneasy" Kaitlyn confessed "I mean, she didn't care about me. She went straight for you and started talking about Dean, that's weird right?" Kaitlyn asked as the elevator doors closed

"Yeah. There is definitely something going on with her. I'll keep my eye on her" I replied.

* * *

It took exactly four hours for Randy to come knocking on my door after the show, Kaitlyn was still sharing with me but at that moment she was conked out in the bedroom. She was shattered by her match and the fact that her nerves had been torn to shreds because of the Roman situation. The plus side of Kaitlyn being asleep was that she wasn't awake to see me getting myself pissed, I was still angry with Dean.

"Randy! My best friend. What are you doing here?" I slurred as I opened the door "The dogs gone out for a midnight stroll?" I asked leaning on the door and laughing at my own joke

"Don't you start as well. All I've had since I left the arena is headache for defending you" Randy replied

"Aw, you defended me? Aren't you sweet?" I teased as he walked past me and in to the room. He grinned.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you have gotten me in to?" Randy asked crossing his arms and regarding me with a tight lipped expression. I smiled as I picked up the Vodka and Coke I had made myself and took a sip.

"Did they threaten you? Because you could totally take all three of them on" I smiled and Randy sighed

"Are you drunk?" He asked and I shook my head

"No. but I may be a little tipsy" I giggled

"How many have you had?" He asked chucking

"Of these?" I asked pointng at the glass in my hand and he nodded so I sheepishly held up five fingers.

"Is that the best idea? We both know what happens when you're drunk" Randy teased and I laughed "You pretty much become anybody's"

"Then shouldn't you be passing me the alcohol? Mr 100% record" I said poking his chest, Randy caught my hand

"The amount of pent up frustration I have because of you, I would love nothing more than to get you incredibly drunk and to fuck you rather hard against that wall" He smiled pointing at the wall behind us.

"What's stopping you?" I flirted making him sigh.

"Knowing that you're only doing it to get back at Dean" He answered. I groaned

"Not you too, Seth cornered me in the parking lot earlier and told me that Dean is just being a good friend and cares about me" I said lifting my arm to do air quotes around the word 'cares'

"Did you just use air quotes? That's adorable" Randy asked taking the Vodka Coke and draining in with on gulp.

"RANDY! Now you owe me Vodka" I yelled at the surprised third generation superstar.

"You know very that isn't going to happen Princess" He smiled

"Listen to me, I have had an awful day and I want some alcohol... Go ahead and judge me" I said opening my arms wide and encouraging him. Randy laughed at my furious expression.

"I'm not judging you, I am however judging your actions. What were you thinking when you threatened Roman Reigns?" He asked and I groaned

"I don't know what I was thinking, I just wanted to get him away from Kaitlyn" I answered

"I think it bothered you more than you're letting on. Is it because of how similar the situations were?" Randy asked and I turned back to my now empty glass and groaned

"Why would it be because of him? Because Dean was right? Because I really do have no idea when I'm not wanted" I asked as I looked around for my purse exasperated. I would later find out that Randy had hidden my purse behind the kettle.

"What makes you think you aren't wanted? I want you here" Randy replied and I tried to smile at him

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't want The Shield to hate me but I heard what he was doing and I just saw red... I'm sorry Randy" I cried as I slide down on to the floor and buried my head in my arms

"Ess, you've been in that position yourself. You've been the other woman and it's perfectly acceptable for you to want to protect Kaitlyn from that" Randy said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want to talk about that. I want to get myself very drunk and try and forget the mess I seem to have made" I replied and Randy sighed.

"You're only here because of Vince's high opinion of you, I am not about to let you go out there and make an ass of yourself in front of all of the superstars" Randy said as he picked me up

"What are you doing?" I asked as I clung to his neck,

"I'm putting you to bed. It's past midnight and I think you need to sleep this off" Randy replied as he dropped me in to my hotel bed and covered me up.

"Are you leaving?" I asked looking up at him as he moved closer to the door.

"Not if you want me to stay" He replied and I nodded flicking back the cover and throwing a cushion at him.

"Well aren't you accommodating?" He teased as he grasped the pillow at threw it back.

"I like to pretend I am. Are you getting in or not?" I asked as he threw his shirt off and smirked at me

"I'm coming woman" He said as he slid under the covers and turned away from me.

"I bet you say that to all your friends" I smiled and he chuckled.

* * *

- The Next Morning...

"Essence, Where are you? Ess- Oh my god" Kaitlyn's voice awoke me. I cracked open an eye and scowled at her, She was standing at the door to my room with a shocked but pleased look on her face. I cracked open my other eye at rubbed them. The pounding in my head automatically started.

"What are you staring at Kait?" I asked scrubbing my face as I tried to wake myself up.

"Is that Randy Orton?.. Lying in your bed? With his arms around you?" She asked excitedly pointing at the other side of my bed where there was definitely another person.

"Why on earth would Randy Orton be- RANDY!" I yelled turning over to see him. I moved his arm from around my waist and pushed at his shoulder. He groaned before glancing at my bedside clock.

"Jesus Ess, It's 8am. What could you possibly want at this time?" He grumbled closing his eyes.

"Is there a reason you are curled up in my bed?" I asked wearily and he nodded

"You, my dearest best friend got very drunk last night" He said smirking at the look of horror on my face

"We didn't" I cried and Randy laughed

"Calm down Ess, taking advantage of drunk girls isn't my style. You're safe" He replied as he turned over and threw his arm over my stomach again. "Although you did keep me up all night, You were screaming for Dean in your sleep" Randy teased and Kaitlyn gasped

"I knew you liked him, This confirms it" She giggled, Randy shot her a look

"So the fact that she wanted to fuck him in an elevator wasn't proof enough for you?" He asked and Kaitlyn scowled but I beat her to the punch.

"That never happened" I pointed out and Randy let out a slow laugh

"You screamed for him in your sleep. You literally yelled Dean out-loud like this" He smiled and put on an overly breathy voice "Dean!" He called and I glared at him "You have no grounds to stand on any-more Mrs Ambrose" He teased. I smacked his naked chest

"Don't call me that. He fucking hates me and I hate him" I grumbled

"No he doesn't. Remember what Seth said, He cares about you he's just being a good friend right now and do not even try and give me that bullshit" Kaitlyn gushed poking my cheek.

"Trust you to remember what Seth Rollins said" I replied and Randy caught on immediately

"Really? Out of all the members of The Shield-" He started at Kaitlyn but I cut him off

"Well, She's already fucked Roman and Dean is mine so-" I started but Kaitlyn squealed

"You admitted it. You said Dean was yours" She said and Randy nodded at me in confirmation

"Fuck off both of you" I said pulling the covers over my head. They continued to laugh until Randy's phone rang.

"Hey Roman" He said smirking down at me. "No man, I stayed with this chick last night" He said and I gave him a death glare "Best night of my life, you will not believe the gossip that I have heard" he replied and I grabbed on to his thigh and dug my nails in. Randy yelped

"You alright man?" I heard Roman ask and Randy scowled

"Yeah, baby likes to use her nails that's all" he said and my eyes widened "I'll call you when I'm on my way. It would seem she isn't satisfied yet, I tell you this woman can't get enough of me" Randy said arrogantly. I looked over at Kaitlyn to see her shaking with silent laughter.

"You fucking liar" I said as soon as the call ended

"Would you rather I told Roman that I spent the night curled up next to you listening to you panting for Dean Ambrose?" Randy asked and I sighed

"Fair point, but I'll fucking break you before you tell anyone" I warned and Randy chuckled

"When you're big enough Princess" he replied

"Does this mean you're going to talk to him?" Kaitlyn asked and I widened my eyes

"No! You heard the man before. He thinks I'm a ring rat" I replied and I heard Randy growl before he pushed his phone in front of my face.

"If he hated you so much, Why the fuck am I constantly getting these messages asking if I've seen you because you're phones off, he worried because he saw red at the arena and he thinks he's crossed a line" Randy asked, I glanced at the long list of messages and sighed

"He did cross a line. He thinks I'm sleeping with Triple H" I said crossing my arms like a petulant kid.

"Come on Ess, He isn't exactly wrong and by what I hear that exchange in the hallway was pretty heated anyway. I hear you er... put him back in his place" Randy answered and Kaitlyn gasped

"You slept with Triple H?" She gasped and I raised a hand

"Kaitlyn please, now is not the time to drag up the past" I answered but she continued to gawk at me. I stared at the increasingly desperate messages from Dean Ambrose for a few more seconds before I turned my phone on and realised I had sixteen missed calls from Dean.

"This is a fucking joke" I said pushing my phone towards Randy's face, and Randy sighed as he pried his own phone from my grip

"I tried to tell you in the hallway, the boys got it bad but he won't say anything. Instead he's getting jealous of every male you talk to. I tried to tell him to be a man." Randy said

"Let him get jealous, I have nothing to hide" I replied stubbornly crossing my arms.

"Why do I have a feeling that things are going to become very difficult for me over the coming weeks?" Randy groaned in to my pillow.

"Oh. My. God. Triple H is the married man you were talking about earlier" Kaitlyn said suddenly, My head joined Randy's in the pillow and we both groaned simultaneously.

* * *

Hey Guys :D

Can I get some reviews please? I'm a little worried that no one is liking the fanfic at the moment.

Your opinion means so much to me 3

Thanks

WP x


End file.
